


An Offer You Can Sink Your Teeth Into

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Basically everyone is a vampire, Because it's me, Blood Donation, Blood Drinking, Blood Drinking is Erotic, Canon Elements, Character Turned Into Vampire, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff will appear, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, Kingsman is a Blood Bank, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, human!Eggsy, vampire!Harry, vampire!merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy Unwin, a young man from the estates, forced into undesirable circumstances by his home life, lack of a father who mysteriously disappeared 17 years ago, and under the influence of his stepfather, Dean. Eggsy quickly turns to petty theft, to help bring money into his flat and support his mother, baby sister and stepfather. A job gone wrong has Dean threatening Eggsy with his home, only family and reason for living, if he doesn’t bring the proper funds Dean expects. He comes across a posh looking, yet upscale, blood bank: Kingsman. With nowhere else to turn, Eggsy decides to rob them; they have to pack some cash, yeah?Kingsman Blood Bank is an old, elite organization ran and owned by Merlin and Harry, to supply the best and freshest blood to the remaining Vampires of London; their cover a blood bank. Where the blood is bespoke and tailored to your liking. Eggsy is expecting to find a safe, empty it and be on his way, except what he discovers is an opportunity to donate blood, but in the oddest way. His job: providing blood, directly from himself, to an older, Scottish man named Merlin. Eggsy takes the offer Harry presents, with a rather odd NDA, and Eggsy is pretty fucking sure Vampires aren’t real...right?
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 158
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knighthart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/gifts).



> This is ALL Knighthart's fault. One hundred percent!! I could not get the thought of Vamp!Merlin falling in love with a human Eggsy, and what better way by blood consumption and all that erotic connection, right? 
> 
> So gifting it to her, because without tagging me on tumblr, this fic would be NOTHING. 
> 
> Not beta read. Just a fic to enjoy and have fun with, because this thing is gonna be fucking fantastic! I hope you all enjoy <3.

“This all you got?” The bag of cash he’d just stolen was tossed at him, along with the jewelry and expensive items Eggsy knew were of value. “Fuckin’ waste of space,” Dean growled, settling beside his mum on the two seater sofa. “You think this a game, yeah? Ain’t got nothin’ better to do than bring me back shit.”

“He tried, Dean,” Michelle interjected softly. Not like she could do a whole hell of a lot. “Leave him be,” she whispered, bringing her face closer to his for a sloppy, sultry kiss.

Eggsy wanted to cringe away, but Dean watched him as he snogged his mother like the dirty bastard he was. Truth was he had done his best and the house Dean sent him to really had fuck all, a small safe and barely enough genuine jewelry to say so. He tried, though, and brought home what he could. Eggsy knew there had to be at least five hundred pounds, between money and items, right there. Dean would low ball it, like he always did, and fuck Eggsy out of his cut. Which meant less food in the flat, the electric bill was due, and they’d have to ration nappies for Daisy.

Who started to cry in her crib, a helpless ‘I need mummy’ cry, or so Eggsy assumed it to be, but their mother was too wrapped up with Dean to be concerned with Daisy’s needs. It wasn’t like this all the time. Michelle did love Daisy. She’d done a fuck ton more for her, than Eggsy, at least from his own observation.

Eggsy sighed as he bent over the bars of her crib, noting she had lost her dummy, and made sure the tyke had what she needed.

“Lost your dummy, yeah? Is that better?” She hushed up pretty quickly. Which was good especially when you considered Dean’s mood. They didn’t need him going off on the baby, she didn’t do anything.

They were still stuck together, like two magnets, and he’d much rather go drink his brains out than watch that. Eggsy took his keys, calling he’d back later and barely got an acknowledgement, and headed out the door. He found his mates easily, two doors down at Jamal’s flat, and bought some cheap, low grade beer. They walked around Hyde Park, slugging bottles back, and trying to avoid the Elephant in the room.

“Think he’d send you to a higher end neighborhood, yeah? Was a fucking set up, bruv,” Jamal claimed, standing from a park bench. “He wants you out like last week's trash.”

Ryan nodded. “Could hit Tesco’s again,” he offered. “We made away pretty good that time.” Ryan worked at Tesco’s, got Eggsy the in, and made out pretty fucking good that time. Put food on the table for a solid two weeks, even pleased Dean enough he hadn’t done another job weeks after. Eggsy never told Dean his mates had a hand, and Eggsy shared his cut for the trouble. 

“Nah, mate. They’ll catch on at some point.” He didn’t need Ryan without a job. His father passed four years ago and that’s all the money for the house; Eggsy knew Mrs. Barton couldn’t work.

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed.

They made a lap around, finishing their beer, and started to head back to the Estates, a little wobbly footed.

“Hey,” Jamal called. He ran back with an ad, all crinkled and torn, likely from being used as a pillow or cover for a homeless person. “Look at this.”

Eggsy took it, reading over the advertisement. It was a blood bank, Kingsman, some pretty posh looking place for a fucking lab type place that took your blood for money. And apparently Kingsman needed some extra donors, something about an influx in demand for blood, and were offering a pretty penny for it, too.

“Could go there?” Jamal shrugged. “Better than Dean kicking your ass for something he caused, but you know.”

Eggsy frowned. “It ain’t enough, though.” It wasn’t. He’d have to go everyday in order to bring what Dean wanted in a week, and he wasn’t no doctor, but he knew you couldn’t do that and replenish what he’d lose. “Nah. Fuck that.” He balled it up and tossed it into a nearby rubbish bin.

“Sorry mate.” Jamal swung an arm around his shoulder as they walked around a bit more, hoping to sober up enough that no one would bitch at them.

They were out til dawn, when Eggsy felt it safe to go home and maybe Dean cooled off about the shitty job he sent him on. He parted ways and headed to his flat. It was quiet, calm almost, when he walked through the door until he was slammed against it with a cleaver to his throat. It’d been so left field, come out of nowhere, he hadn’t expected the threat that bled from Dean’s eyes like he could taste the blood Eggsy hadn’t shed yet.

“You gonna get me my money, Muggsy,” he sneered. By the stench off his mouth, Eggsy knew he hadn’t been drinking, were just his nasty arsed breath, teeth rotted from cocaine use and assorted other drugs that would likely kill him quicker than the life of crime he led. “I want you out. And you better not come back until I see that cash, you get me?” He added pressure to the blade against his throat.

One wrong move and Eggsy would be filleted, probably bleed out, and be another mystery murder case, just like his dad. Eggsy didn’t even dare to swallow, afraid he’d nick himself, and stared him down.

“Get out.” Dean pushed off of him.

He wanted to fight, to protect what was his, yet not a damn thing here were his. Five years short of his dad’s disappearance, Dean came along. It seemed all well, smelling like roses and with a good natured attitude until he moved in, and everything changed. He ruled the roost and the older Eggsy got, the harder he tried to fight it. Which usually resulted in bloody noses, black eyes and broken bones on occasion. Those reasons weren’t why he held back, this time, it were for the safety of his mum and baby sister. Because in all reality, his mum couldn’t function without Dean, or at least some sort of head of household. And let's face it, Eggsy weren’t in any financial situation to provide for them, legally anyways.

Eggsy scurried around and out the door with nowhere to go. He wandered around London for a bit, bought himself a sausage off a trolley nearby with the little bit of money he had, and hung around Hyde Park. No way he’d rob anything in broad daylight, which sometimes was the best plan if he were to take from a local home, but he hadn’t cased anything worth a damn in months.

As night approached, the more he was tempted to rob that Tesco. Just as he was about to call Ryan, the wind picked up, blowing hard when something thwacked him in the face. A fucking paper. Eggsy were about to ignore it, until he saw Kingsman’s logo on the front...again. It was like a goddamn sign, or some shit. He picked it up, got the address, and waited until well into the night before he decided to make the journey toward Savile Row.

Posh as fuck, it were, and why the hell they needed this fancy ass blood bank was beyond Eggsy's comprehension. Ones in the Estates looked like you could pick up Hep B from them, herpes, HIV or AIDS. Not this, though. It looked like the blood was probably as clean as the silver spooned arses, that waltzed their way in and out of this door. The door knob looked to be as old as the building it was attached to. He took out the lock-picking kit he kept in his back pocket, he said a prayer it worked on something this nice and old, and got to work.

It opened rather easily, he thought, for a place that looked so well off and made of money. The cash that was offered to donate blood was unheard of, at least in his neck of the woods, he was surprised not every junkie and homeless person was lined up down this street. Though it were well past midnight, not that that would stop someone from trying to get a front row seat when the doors opened.

The inside was just as posh, clean and pristine as the outside. No shock there. A row of brown leather chairs were lined on either wall, as he walked in, a desk was situated up front. It didn’t look like any blood bank he’d been to. Eggsy searched around, looking for a safe, anything they’d keep money in. There was an office just past the front, it was open. He slipped in, making sure no one were around, and searched the room. Just as he’d figured, a safe was tucked into a corner under the mahogany wood monstrosity. Who the fuck needed a desk this big for blood collection?

That was the least of his worries, as he tried to crack into the safe, and the weight of a hand on his shoulder had him up, and bounced back like he’d been electrocuted. He stared into the face of a rather pale, yet handsome, posh bloke in a bloody bespoke suit...at fucking damn near one in the morning. A chill ran up his spine when he smiled, something sinister and knowing flashed through the brown eyes that looked back, like he expected this.

“Hands up!” Two policemen charged in, guns drawn and pointed at Eggsy.

Eggsy tossed them up. Great. Just bloody fantastic. He came to get some quick cash and now he’d end up in jail for it. Looks like his attempt to put some food on the table, pay the utilities and rent were shot right to hell.

“Gentlemen, no need for guns.” The man stepped around the desk. “Harry Hart, part owner.” He held out his I.D. for inspection. 

The cops looked it over, nodded at one another once satisfied with the offered information, but kept their eyes locked with Eggsy’s. “Is he not an intruder, Mr. Hart?”

Harry looked back to Eggsy, a smile in place that made him shiver again. What the fuck was up with this bloke? All of a sudden Eggsy wanted them to arrest him, because he started to fear for his life.

“No. He’s my employee. I sent him here to fetch some papers. He forgot the key, picked the lock, which notified me of a break in and I found him here.”

Eggsy was eyed like he was the most disgusting thing they’d ever seen. He could see the doubt in their eyes, but Harry looked so damn sincere, they nodded and shook hands.

“Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Of course,” Harry promised and saw them out.

Eggsy thought about making a break for it, but quickly changed his mind when he detected the shape of a piece on the bloke. A bloody double holster, the fuck? Was he the goddamn filth? He couldn’t be, no.

“Well, what do we have here?” Harry asked on his return. There was something curious, almost pleased, about his voice. He bent down to right the safe again. “Now.” He stood, straightening his suit jacket. “Are you going to tell me why you broke into my establishment, and attempted to take from me?” Eggsy weren’t sure if he was some sick bastard. You know, those old men who liked them young, and spry. Or maybe he were a creep, liked kinky shit and take him over the knee, screaming daddy or something. 

He wasn't sure, though, because there couldn’t be another logical explanation. Who the fuck lets a stranger go? Lies for them right in the face of the filth, and plans to just let them go? No one, that’s who. Eggsy swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Needed cash,” he blurted.

“Hmm,” Harry hummed. “We offer money for donations.”

“Not enough,” Eggsy admitted.

Harry eyed him just as the cops, but it was different. It lacked threat, held curiosity and if Eggsy weren’t delirious from lack of sleep, he’d say hunger.

“I can offer you a job.” He flipped on a switch, bathing the room in light, and sat behind his desk. Harry dug through a drawer and produced a folder, sliding it across, and gestured for Eggsy to take a seat.

This had to be the most bizarre robbery he’d ever been on, and just fucking sat like he were in a business exchange. At this point, Eggsy didn't know what the fuck to expect, so might as well play along, right?

“We have a client, well, he is the other owner,” Harry began. “Who is in need of a...specific, donor and requires two appointments a week which are given directly to him.” That was the weirdest shit Eggsy ever heard, possibly weirder than this whole ordeal.

“He anemic?” Eggsy knew fuck all about blood, but if you needed that much, that often, you had to have some sort of illness.

Harry chuckled. “Something like that.” Brown eyes held more knowledge than the bloke gave away, and honestly it weren’t any of Eggsy’s fucking business. “But you’d be his personal donor, a year long contract. You need to sign an NDA. Here are the figures.” Harry removed some papers and spread them out for Eggsy to see.

“You taking the piss?” That was an obscene amount of money for blood. “And ain’t it something like 50 days between donations?” Eggsy honestly didn't know the logistics, but remembered donating once at a clinic for quick money, and he was told not to do it again for almost two months. 

Harry nodded. “Yes, but for this we do not collect full donations. He is not in need of 500ml’s of blood twice a week.”

Eggsy frowned. “Why not take it all and then store the rest when he needs it?”

“He likes it fresh,” Harry deadpanned.

“Oookay.” That was odd, creepy...and an assorted other things Eggsy didn't want to mention. “I need to come here twice a week?” The address on the paper was different.

“No. Our manor. You will be provided a car that will take you to and from. We draw and you leave.”

Eggsy looked it over a bit more, but why the NDA. “Why do I need an NDA?” He asked what he’d been thinking. “Ain’t like I’m gonna run around London screaming I’m a donor for a sick man.”

“Oh, he’s not sick,” Harry added. “And it’s so that if you see, hear or experience anything, we are safe, legally.” Eggsy gaped at him. Harry sighed. “We are private, you see, and we like to keep it that way with our...VIP donors.”

“Right. Sure. Sign me up.” Because at this point, what the fuck did Eggsy have to lose? The contract also covered Eggsy, and promised he'd have an out, no obligations or penalties, if he were ever uncomfortable. It was just giving blood, what the fuck could be so uncomfortable about that? 

“Excellent.” Harry got a few more papers out where Eggsy was instructed to sign his life away on each, almost literally.

There were a few questionable sentences in that NDA, something about blood consumption, and if verbal consent given blood can be directly ingested from his body to the recipient. Which really made no goddamn sense, because it weren’t like humans had fangs or anything.

Harry saw him to the door and offered his hand to Eggsy. It was fucking cold, like he hid them in a bucket of ice the entire time, as they shook.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Eggsy. A car will be by your place tomorrow at 10 sharp.” Harry went to leave, but Eggsy stopped him.

“Hey! What if I ain’t a proper match?”

That same creepy, knowing smile returned to Harry’s face, but didn’t touch his eyes that gleamed with hunger, and Eggsy shivered a third time that night.

“Oh, trust me, you are. I have a...sixth sense, about these things.” Harry winked and left Eggsy staring at the closed door.

There was something spine-chilling about that guy, and the words sprawled over the NDA he signed did little to help his nerves. Eggsy decided to wander about the rest of the night, choosing not to tell Dean shit until he had some cold hard cash to present, and would head to his flat to be picked up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support on the first chapter! Here is chapter 2 for you, it packs some information and a punch!  
> Hope you all enjoy <3

“Ew,” Merlin shuddered down the last sip. Some wouldn’t complain, that a day or two old bag of blood still tasted fresh; it was stale. There was the bite of iron, still smooth, thick and silky as it trailed down his throat. Something Merlin loved so much, but it was cold. Who the fuck liked bloody cold blood? Honestly. He supposed the microwave would do, or heating a bag in hot water, but that was just in poor taste no matter what Harry said.

“Merlin!” Harry enthused from the foyer.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Not again,” he muttered to himself, choosing to ignore the happy chatter that echoed up the stairs. He vaguely heard something about a donor, contracts and handsome, young humans.

When you were as old as Merlin, close to nine centuries to be exact, every human you came across was young. And most infants, even the ones who reached one century were barely adolescent to Merlin. He often wondered if he was the first, but knew better. Chester King had created him, or turned him rather, way back before people discovered the forgotten Monarch: King Henry I. There was so much he’d seen, lives lost, ones who rose and shouldn’t have ever been given the right to be King or Queen. Where there was a lot of destruction, disorganization of the world, it was also a lot simpler for his kind then.

Enough famine, people dying of diseases that had no names, no medicinal remedies, that it made it entirely easy to feed. They learned quickly to allow the dying to die, the blood never tasted right, rotten and going bad. That’s a way Merlin would describe it. But there was enough distraction they could feed off the healthy without alarm.

“I’ve got a present for you!” Harry interrupted his internal trip down memory lane.

Not that he’d call it such. There was a reason they ran a blood bank. Merlin didn’t want to kill people, as much as he’d rather stay holed up in the Manor away from society, having as little to do as possible with humans; he’d still rather not take a life if he could help it.

“And what would that be, Harry?” Merlin groaned, annoyed with one of his oldest friends, and watched flames flicker and dance in the hearth in front of him.

It was the year 1603 in England. He’d just spent a century in Scotland, his birth place, leaving so he wasn’t a familiar face; another reason he kept to himself. Merlin was out to feed, the plague swept through making it optimal time to get his fill. But there was a man, older, maybe around his age if he were still human, and he smelled God awful. Little did he know then, that man was one Harry Hart, who suffered the plague, begged and pleaded with Merlin to change him. Of course Vampires were a little well known then, nothing like today, and a few people still believed in the soul suckers, a name that died long ago.

He hadn’t ever pitied humans, not the way he did Harry. There was something about him. Merlin decided on a whim, more because the person he was after tried to get away, and extracted venom through the bite, making sure not to feed off the spoiled blood. The wonderful thing about the bites, unlike the shit Twilight claims about them, it’s as if Lidocaine is injected and coursed through their veins, making the transition nearly painless.

“I have found a match!” Harry sing songed his way into the room, heading toward the mini fridge Merlin had beside his desk, and poured himself a gin and blood cocktail. Apparently the ponce was a fucking alcoholic in his life as a human. “A good one, too.” Harry sat in the chair beside Merlin, acting like he found the fire just as interesting as Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. “I don’t know why you bother with alcohol. You can’t get drunk, Harry, and end up pissing it out.” One of the many highlights of this life: no bodily functions. Well...unless you went and had human food and drink, which Harry did often because he was some odd socialite in the Vampire world and human for that matter.

“It’s for the taste, Merlin,” Harry huffed. “Now don’t you want to hear about the new donor?”

“Not really.” Merlin didn’t care who it was. He just paid them to provide fresh blood twice a week, enough to sustain him and keep him satisfied. “They just need to be drawn twice a week, follow the guidelines and that’s it.”

“You really make this whole thing so clinical.”

Merlin shot him a glacial glare. “Because running a blood bank, so that we can eat, is so damn romanticized.”

“It’s better than how you go about it.”

“Please,” Merlin groaned. “There is nothing wrong with this. It’s very clean, civilized and we both get what we want.” Human’s thrived on money, craved it. It was the ultimate evil in the world. Merlin’s been around long enough to know what makes the world go round, and money is definitely that. “But because you’re going to sit there and vibrate like a puppy, who hasn’t seen their owner for a bloody day, please, do tell.”

Harry went on about the fragrance, because that was the first thing he noticed, how it was rich, sweet and one of the few that Merlin craved most. A problem when you lived with someone for over five centuries, they knew you too well.

“His name?” Merlin inquired.

“Eggsy Unwin.”

Merlin frowned. “Unwin…” he mused, rolling the name on his tongue. “Why does that sound familiar?”

Harry got up and went to a file cabinet in Merlin’s office. He procured a manila folder that he dropped in Merlin’s lap, and took his spot again.

“That’s why.”

Merlin ran his hand along the name scrawled in sharpie, Lee Unwin. “Hm,” he hummed. “At least Chester is no more.”

“There’s that.” Harry lifted his glass in solute. “He’ll be here in the morning. A car is picking him up at ten.”

“Alright then,” Merlin agreed.

\---

The car was expensive, Eggsy had honestly figured a cab. What he got was a brand new Mercedes, black on black. The windows were so dark, you couldn’t see in them, black leather interior which was temperature controlled, according to the driver. He wasn’t sure what to expect, figuring maybe he’d see Harry there, or his donor.

Eggsy spent the majority of the night looking over his requirements, which really weren’t much. All he had to do was show up, give blood, collect his funds for the day and be on his way. They only asked him to be punctual when the car arrived, oh and he wasn’t allowed to look around the manor. Nearly three hours later, Jesus fuck where was this damn place, they pulled up a gravel drive, and around to stop in the middle of a flight of stairs. They led up to an impressive Manor, it was all pale and he was pretty fucking sure made of cement.

Old as hell it were.

He followed the path, leading him to a comfortable area, through the manor in accordance to the well informed directions. There was a sofa, medical equipment to take blood samples, and collection bags. Nothing odd or off about it all, except he had no idea why he was doing this. NDA and all that, none of Eggsy’s goddamn business. And for money. Fuck he needed this cash like oxygen at this point.

“Hello.” A nice, short, petite woman greeted him. “Mine names Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy.” She guided Eggsy to sit in a leather chair, prepping his arm. “I’ll be your phlebotomist each time,” Roxy informed him politely.

“Cool,” Eggsy answered. She was quick and precise, barely even hurt, but he noticed she were cold as fuck, too. The same damn temperature as Harry. “You lot got a temperature problem?” Eggsy snarked, holding pressure against the sight.

Roxy tilted her head, curiosity and danger flashed through her brown eyes. A bone-chilling shiver ran through him. What the fuck was it about these people?

“I do tend to run on the cool side,” she allowed after a moment. “If you head out the way you came, Percival can get you sorted with the check.”

“I need cash. I was told by that old bloke, Harry, cash.”

Her spine straightened, making her look far taller than she actually was. “Like I said, Percival will get you sorted. I do not deal with finances for Merlin, that is Percival.”

“Merlin the bloke I’m doing this for? Saving his arse without even getting a name?”

Roxy exhaled loudly. “Apparently Harry has not done his job. Please, to Percival, and we can arrange more information given, if you require it. But his name is Merlin, a blood condition where we need twice a week donations of FRESH blood, directly from the source. Now. If you will take your leave so that I can run this up to Merlin, he doesn’t like to wait.”

Eggsy snorted. “Sounds like a shit boss.”

“It is my job.” Is all Roxy said as she collected the samples, and sped past him.

He wandered out at a leisure pace, doing as he was told and saw whoever this Percival was. The man was another pale, cold handed and stiff posh bloke, sort of like Harry but a bit more uptight like he had a permanent stick up his arse. It was easier than he thought to have cash, in place of a check, and decided to stop at Tesco for a few things he knew they needed at the flat. Some food for Daisy, nappies, a couple items his mum loved, and stopped at a shop to purchase liquor for Dean. At least if he came home with something for everyone, Dean would be less likely to give him shit.

“Eggsy!” Michelle bounded up from the floor, Daisy on her hip, and gave him a big hug and kiss. “Missed you babe, have a good time with Jamal?” Eggsy looked over her shoulder, eyeing Dean who nodded, apparently he had to roll with whatever lie Dean told his mum.

“Yeah. Was a good time. We played games all night and took his sister to the park.” He was at the park, at least that weren’t a lie. “But I got a surprise for my favorite girls.” Eggsy kissed Daisy’s nose.

He handed his mum a bouquet of seasonal flowers that were on sale, a few bars of the chocolate she liked so much, and unloaded the mixed berry applesauce Daisy loved, a new duck stuffie because hers was shot, and showed his mum the supplies. Eggsy made sure to thrust the paper bagged liquor to Dean’s chest, with a wad of cash in it, once he got up and looked ready to argue and snatch everything away.

“Babe! Eggsy! How did you afford all this?” Michelle gave him another kiss.

Eggsy watched Dean as he said, “Got me a job. Proper, pays good and all. With Kingsman Blood Bank. I started today and they gave me an advance up front for working right on the spot.” It was half truth, half lie, but his mum bought it. The way Dean grinned, a wide, slimy sneer and raised the bottle of top shelf whisky, he believed it too.

A weight lifted off his shoulders, at least for the next year he had a solid gig with consistent money coming into the flat.

“I’m gonna go kip. Haven’t really slept.” Eggsy decided after he played with Daisy, got her bum changed and creamed up; that rash was getting better.

“You boys really need to stop staying up all night and playing games. Ain’t good for your eyes, Eggsy,” Michelle chided.

Eggsy chuckled. “Yeah. I know.” He set Daisy in her crib, and fell face first on top of his bed, not evening giving a mind to crawl under the covers.

The next month passed in the same fashion, though the gifts and things he purchased lessened because he didn’t want Dean to think he had more money that he gave him. Eggsy had a stash of it hidden at Jamal’s, the only place and person he trusted, because he wanted to save up and be able to tell his mum that she could kick Dean to the curb.

He hopped into the Mercedes, always exactly on time, ten o’clock on the dot, and watched the City grow sparse as the trees grew thicker. Over the last month, he’d become fond of the drive, it wasn’t as boring or mundane as the first. Each time he noticed something new about the world, the sky was usually overcast but today the sun shined. Eggsy actually started to appreciate nature.

“Oh good God,” Jackson, his driver, muttered under his breath as they pulled up behind a fire engine red Bugatti. “Stay here, sir.” He left Eggsy once parked, and addressed a young man, around Eggsy’s age, at the door.

There were a few others who gathered. He easily recognized Harry, Percival and Roxy, but not the bald one who looked like he’d burst into flames in the sun; he was so damn pale. Eggsy watched as a verbal argument broke out, that was evident by the body language. It wasn’t until the newcomer, he had no clue who it was, went to attack the new bald man, that Eggsy thought he’d be some savior and busted out to help.

“Oi!” Eggsy charged him. “Keep your hands to yourself!” He went to punch the young, new guy, but got thrown back with such force he was sent flying a few meters back, and cracked his head on a step when he landed.

There was a loud, feral hiss that broke through the fog that threatened to consume him, and he swore he saw someone lunge at him with some impressively sharp teeth. He didn’t see much else, one because someone took him out, and two Eggsy blacked out.

When he came to, there was something cool and soothing behind his head. He tried to sit up, but a weight held him down. It felt like a hand, but it was just as cold as whatever was propped on his injured head.

“Whaaa-” Eggsy slurred. “Wot the fuck,” he whispered slowly.

“Aye. What the fuck is right.” A new voice said. It was thick, deep and laced with the most attractive Scottish brogue he’s ever heard. “What were you thinking?”

Eggsy struggled to sit up again, this time he was allowed with the assistance of the man he couldn’t see. His vision was a little blurry, or it was just really fucking dark in the room. Either way he sat up, propped by pillows, and rubbed the bump on the crown of his head.

“Ow.” It stung and throbbed, sending a shock of pain to his eyes. “Fuck, that hurts.”

“Mmm.” Scottish man agreed. “Tends to happen when you hit the concrete like that.”

“I can’t see you...who are you?”

Merlin moved around a bit and pulled a chain until Eggsy heard a click, bathing the room with a soft, dim glow.

Eggsy got a proper look. It was the bald guy he’d seen outside and tried to stop the other man from striking him, but the joke was on Eggsy because he was the one with a head injury.

“My name's Merlin.” He took the ice pack that’d been on Eggsy’s head and returned it.

“You’re the guy I’m giving blood for?” Merlin nodded. “Pale as fuck, no wonder you need it.” That had the older man chuckle. Eggsy thought the small, crooked smile he gave was adorable, made him look much more attractive than the resting murder face he carried.

“A high compliment,” Merlin teased.

“Oh shit.” Eggsy scrambled to move from the sofa, but Merlin’s hand was like a cinder block to his chest, holding him there. “I didn’t give blood for you! You could die!”

This time, Merlin laughed, it was a loud, full body thing that creased his face, wrinkled his eyes.

“I am not going to die,” he promised. “You lost enough blood. We will skip the next month to ensure you recuperate, I will use the supply we have stored at Kingsman. Roxy gave you a liter of blood, too. Makes ye smell a little different.” Merlin's nose crinkled. It would be adorable, if not for what he had just said.

Eggsy gaped at him. “Wot?” He screeched.

Merlin shook his head. “Blood. You have it in your hair.” He ran a hand through Eggsy’s hair and showed Eggsy the blood on his fingers.

“Oh, right.” Eggsy nodded. “But you like it fresh, right?” He addressed the earlier comment about accepting stored donations, which Harry made clear Merlin hated.

He went stiff for a moment, stiffer than he had been sitting, and something dangerous and frightening flashed through his deep, gorgeous hazel eyes.

“Where that is true, and Harry speaks too much, I will survive for the time being.” Merlin gently pushed Eggsy back against the pillows. “But you should rest. I am trained in first aid, and...assorted other things.” There was something about the statement, like some inside joke Eggsy wasn’t privy to. “Rest. We will make sure you are well enough to return home tomorrow.”

Eggsy relaxed a bit. “Don’t wanna be a burden.”

Merlin’s gaze held something more than concern. “You aren’t.” Yet his words carried little weight. “Rest,” he instructed, and before Eggsy could respond back, Merlin was gone.

He was left to heal, the month going by a lot slower than he anticipated, and they still sent money to Eggsy even as he didn’t donate. The next time he went, once they were satisfied his blood was at its peak again, Eggsy didn’t see Merlin, or the three other donations after that.

Yet Eggsy couldn’t get the cold, pale, attractive Scott out of his mind. Or the odd things he said about blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another update for all you lovely readers!! This story is just flowing so well from my fingers! I hope you all enjoy <3

“Got yourself a new pair of trainers, didn’t ya Muggsy?” Dean sneered from the sofa.

It's been a solid year, close to the contract's expiration date, since he started with Kingsman and the whole flat benefitted from his income, including Dean. Which worried him about what his next gig would be, and if it would bring in enough cash, because they were used to a certain kind of life now. He tried not to spoil, but what with Daisy growing and all, Eggsy bought more than maybe he should have. The money he had saved dwindled down, things needed around the flat, a new living room set—which Dean proclaimed as his—an actual toddler bed for Daisy, set up in his room because he didn’t trust Dean, and admittedly some indulgences for himself.

“Yeah.” It was more because his last pair had a hole in them. Eggsy tried to hide the white, winged trainers, but said fuck it and wore them proudly in the house. Were his money and he’d earned it. Eggsy did little to conceal the extra box of adidas trainers, a plain dark blue set for everyday wear.

Michelle smiled at Eggsy from her spot on the loveseat. “That’s great, babe. Don’t they look good, Dean?” She encouraged her husband, all but kicking his leg to force a word out of him. 

Dean rolled his eyes, his jaw set in a way that said he didn’t want to agree, but nodded despite himself. Eggsy had brought so much with this job, much more than Dean ever could with his half arsed drug deals, robberies and jobs that did little to put food in their stomach’s; not that he truly cared.

“Dais napping?” Eggsy asked as he headed toward his room. Michelle nodded, so he’d be extra careful putting away the items he purchased on his shopping spree with Jamal and Ryan.

Another perk being Merlin’s personal blood bank, Eggsy was able to take his mates out, enjoy a bit of fun without worrying Rottie or Poodle would ruin the moment. They didn’t even go to the Black Prince anymore, in fear they’d run into them, plus Eggsy could afford the better places now.

Daisy stirred as he went to leave. Her curly blonde head popped up off her Peppa Pig covered pillow, a dummy lodged in her mouth, as she sat up and made grabby hands.

“How’s my girl?” He whispered, scooping Daisy up, and kissed her cheek. “You wet, or need the potty?” At two and a half, Daisy just started to show interest in the potty. He could only imagine how hard it had to be, especially with how Dean demanded his mum’s attention all the time, to train Daisy.

So Eggsy offered a hand when he could. 

“Icky, Egg,” Daisy muttered around her dummy.

Eggsy laid her on his bed, he kept a supply of pull ups and wipes in his room. He got her changed, and brushed her curls into two cute pigtails, before she slid off his lap with a sotf ‘tank you’ and fetched the year old duck stuffie Eggsy got her when he first took the position at Kingsman. Temporary job, that is. Eggsy was reminded of this fact each day. He knew it was coming, but he somehow thought it wouldn’t come so quickly.

“Come on, flower.” Eggsy offered his hand to the toddler, who took it without pause, and headed out front. “She was wet and had a poop.” Eggsy informed his mother as Daisy crawled into Michelle’s lap and cuddled, always looking for some love after a nap. “I’ll be back later. Gotta sort some things at Kingsman.” He bussed her cheek, and kissed Daisy’s nose.

It weren’t a fib, he wanted to find Harry when he wasn’t at the Manor, because he couldn’t go lurking around anyway; which was a bunch of bollocks if you asked him. Eggsy took a cab to Kingsman and could have cursed himself when they were closed. He’d worked under them for nearly a year, and yet never paid attention to the hours: closed Sunday and Monday’s. In the back of his mind, Eggsy wondered if they were the religious sort, but there was something so...off, about them. He highly doubted the lot of them to be bible thumpers.

That had him fucked, then, because his last draw was tomorrow. Guess he had to start looking for an actual job, or return to Dean and his goons. Why did everything in his life have to go tits up, when it was just starting to look so good.

\---

“There.” Roxy applied a salve to his skin, like she had after he started to bruise, and it made the marks from blood draws virtually invisible. “Hold on.” She put a hand on his arm as he went to stand. “Merlin would like to see you.”

Eggsy felt his jaw come unhinged, mouth hung open, and gaped. “Wot?” He hadn’t seen Merlin but once, twice if you counted the time he ran through the hall as he was on his way out, and the fact that he wanted to see Eggsy? Personally? Well, to say he was shocked would be the bloody understatement of the year.

Roxy giggled, like the revelation Merlin actually wanted to see a fucking person, Eggsy at least, was funny. This was absurd on so many levels, mostly because Eggsy was pretty fucking certain the man lived in his dark, cool office like some Vampire. A shut in is what he were.

“He has requested to see you after your collection,” she clarified. Roxy’s expression softened, Eggsy wondered if she took pity on his gobsmacked features, and gently guided Eggsy up and out of the chair. Her touch tender, like she dealt with a mentally ill patient, and brought him toward the hall. Maybe Eggsy had a mental breakdown? Because this whole ‘Merlin wants to see you’ just blew his goddamn mind.

“Come.” Her hand was cool on the small of his back, just as fucking frigid as the rest of these pale fucks in the manor. Eggsy had grown accustomed to it, but when touched anywhere other than his arms? It threw him off a bit.

Despite feeling like he lived in some alternate universe, Eggsy followed. He actually paid attention to the decor around them, since he was allowed outside the room for collection and hallway on the first floor. It was all old, yet sophisticated, almost similar to the blood bank. There were a lot of worn brown leather chairs, some floral, dated for sure, wingbacks and these oriental rugs Eggsy was sure were from the 1900’s. Not that he knew a fuck ton about history and what was popular when, but Christ it were all ancient.

“Right this way.” She called, gaining Eggsy’s attention, and gestured to a dark wooded, carved door that appeared about as old as this Manor. Roxy knocked, waiting for the gruff ‘come in’, and let Eggsy in without even saying a word as she closed the door.

Eggsy jumped a little. Damn it echoed through the whole room it was so fucking heavy.

“Come, sit.” Merlin stood from this enormous desk, a fire lit behind it, and gave the older man this eerie glow. He sat where Merlin offered and watched the man for a moment when he took a seat in a chair that seemed just as overthetop, and extravagant as the desk.

“Bit much, innit?” Merlin cocked his head curiously. “The desk and chair,” Eggsy added. “Ain’t like you need all this.” He waved about the room. The little hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight, you know when there is danger around and your body is warning you to shut the fuck up? Merlin blinked, his expression went blank, as he stared at Eggsy for what felt like hours. Oh fuck, oh fuck. He was dead, Eggsy was sure of it. 

“Hmm,” Merlin agreed. “Harry tends to do things that are...more than I require,” he admitted. 

Eggsy exhaled a breath, that he hadn’t realized he held in, and sagged against the chair. A thought popped into his brain, that maybe he should listen to his instincts, because the room turned cold, as if it dropped ten degrees.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Eggsy apologized. Not that it seemed Merlin cared, just that his face was hard and guarded. “You look good behind it,” he added. Merlin smiled slowly in response. “I mean...bollocks,” Eggsy huffed. This whole mysterious ‘meeting’ had him on edge.

The man had little to do with him in a bloody years time, aside from his injury from some odd accident with a man who had inhuman strength—Eggsy chucked it up to be adrenaline—and kept to himself since. It was only natural Eggsy had no idea how to take the bloke, let alone what he could and couldn’t say around him. Yet he had this odd nagging feeling, like his fight or flight kicked in the longer he sat here. His body screamed warning, but all Eggsy could do was stare at the Scot, how his dark hazel eyes seemed to swirl, almost dance, and twinkle with a hunger Eggsy had never seen before.

“You seem nervous,” Merlin observed lightly, his voice smooth as silk and close to a purr. Suddenly something dangerous and feral flashed across his face, panther stalks prey sort of vibes, but was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

It caused a shiver to run down Eggsy’s spine.

“Not used to being around you,” Eggsy admitted unthinkingly. “But Rox said you wanted to see me. So here I am.” He shrugged with what he hoped to be an authentic smile.

The reminder seemed to pull Merlin from whatever spell he’d been under, or was it Eggsy? He wasn’t sure, because all of a sudden his mind cleared, while Merlin fished through a stack of papers on the desk.

“Aye, I did and for good reason, too.” Merlin pulled the chain of a lamp on his desk, bathing the already dim space with more soft, pale light. “I usually have Harry deal with these sort of things, but I wanted to personally offer you another contract to provide me blood.” He slid a form across the polished wood toward Eggsy. “It would be longer, a three year duration, and the same business. Twice a week, cash payment each time, and of course the same restrictions apply.”

“Yeah, sure,” Eggsy agreed easily and signed away. “I’m a good match then?” He asked once Merlin handed him a photocopy of the signed contract. That Merlin assured he could back out of anytime, which thankfully was backed in writing.

“That you are,” Merlin confirmed. “It is hard to find the right people to suit my needs.”

“Hmm.” Eggsy folded his hands, another gut wrenched feeling consumed him, just fucked with his instincts. 

Eggsy couldn’t figure out why, but being denied the ability to see Merlin bothered him. He didn’t want restrictions. The desire to be around Merlin was close to unbearable, and he couldn’t put his finger on it. Merlin was peculiar in a way that intrigued Eggsy, drawing him to the pale, bald man who needed blood twice a week and not in an appropriate amount that fit any disease or illness in the world. Who only needed a cup of blood twice a week? It didn’t add up. Whole transfusions were far more than that, and anemia didn’t require it that often, even blood loss anemia.

“Why can’t I see you?” He wondered aloud.

Merlin looked up, shock and awe etched his face, a mix of curiosity and warning was carefully masked after a moment.

“I don’t like company.”

Eggsy squinted accusingly. “You’re lying.” He had no idea where this newfound courage came from, especially because the little hairs on the back of his neck were pin straight again. “You don’t like me,” he accused.

Merlin steepled his fingers, pressing them to the bridge of his nose, and exhaled loudly. Like this was the most inconvenient conversation and Eggsy was nothing but a bother. Which was pretty damn rich of him, because Eggsy didn’t owe this man a fucking thing.

He was doing him the favor!

“You know what? You can rip up that contract.” Eggsy stood. “I don’t need to save your life, or whatever the fuck I’m doing, because it ain’t normal.” He stormed off toward the door, but before he could rush out Merlin’s strangled voice stopped him.

“I like you very much. Too much, actually.” There was a hidden meaning behind those words. Eggsy could feel the weight of them, how it hung in the air and drifted between them.

“You don’t know me,” Eggsy insisted.

Merlin nodded. “That’s true, but there is something about ye that calls to me.” If Eggsy ever thought his voice was low and deep before, he was sadly mistaken by that statement. It had lowered, became gravely and thick with desire that held more than lust and need for sex. And again, that extra weight was carried in each word.

“And that would be?” Eggsy prompted. The suspense would kill him. Why the fuck did he have to make everything so cryptic. “Because you aren’t giving much away,” Eggsy informed Merlin.

“Some things are safer kept as secrets.” Merlin stood to approach Eggsy and open the door for him. “I understand if you do not wish to keep our arrangement.” Yet he actually sounded disappointed by that. 

He was so close, Eggsy could feel his breath against his face; it was all cool and sweet. “Under one condition.” Merlin raised a slim, reluctant brow, beckoning Eggsy to continue. “I get to spend one day a week with you.”

The demand darkened Merlin’s eyes, made him look dangerously sexy, earning Eggsy a long, exasperated exhale in response.

After a few minutes had dragged on, Merlin finally answered, “At a distance,” he allowed. 

“Deal.” Eggsy fled the room before Merlin could change his mind, and before the man realized Eggsy had grown incredibly hard during that exchange.

How the fuck could he spend an entire day with the man, in the same room, when Eggsy could barely hold it together for thirty minutes? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I cannot promise they will come everyday like this, but enjoy it will the muse is on fire!!   
> Thank you all for the love! I’m so happy you’re enjoying this, I know I’m having a blast!

It was the second time the lad had stayed in his office, and he wasn’t even remotely okay with it. Not that Merlin disliked Eggsy, he was brash, said what was on his mind and wasn’t afraid of him. That perplexed him, because Merlin was sure he’d seen Eggsy shiver more than once in his presence, whether from his expression or the temperature in the room; he wasn’t sure. Yet Eggsy still demanded time with Merlin, like he couldn't stand to be kept away. Something about the young man screamed defiance, pushing the envelope just because he could. Merlin admired that kind of gumption, especially when Eggsy had no idea he spent a few hours, once a week, with a Vampire.

He could also admit the lad was pretty to look at, with his sharp angular face and well fit body that would make the most well off Vampire envious. 

Merlin read from his tablet, looking over Kingsman’s income for the week, and answered a few emails. There had been an influx, a new family wandered into town with intentions for a taste of the fresh, well kept blood they were known for. He was happy to meet with the leader of their clan, discussing supply that could be shipped to their home in Norway. Decades...centuries and still the world hadn’t evolved enough, or perhaps it were the Vampires, to provide easy access to blood.

There was a sister organization in America, Statesman, that offered similar services to the remaining Vampires in the States. They occasionally swapped statistics, how their kind seemed to grow a bit over the last century, and what would need to be kept in demand of the business. He sent an email to Champagne, their leader, in accordance with his inquiry of a blood type they’d got two weeks ago. Apparently AB negative was in high demand with one of his clients, and it actually sold poorly here. Merlin had tried it himself, it was a bit more tart and bitter, whereas he liked it sweet and fruity with a hint of floral notes...kind of like Eggsy’s. 

No. PRECISELY like Eggsy’s. 

He had a mind to plug in the statistics and create a chart. Merlin loved to look at numbers, comparing the most popular, to least, blood type, what sold best and what they used to sell with special pricing. There were a few groups who came to them, needing any sort of blood at the cheapest price, and that was generally the supply that had sat the longest in their fridge. Or was of a lower quality blood, usually the more common blood types, like O positive. 

Most of their clientele was made up of Vampires who entrusted Merlin for hundreds of years, bringing ones they knew to them for more business. It was a pretty successful gig, one he never regretted starting with Harry.

“Merlin,” Harry called, speaking of the devil, and earned Merlin’s attention. “May I have a word?” His eyes darted between Merlin and Eggsy, who was curled comfortably in the corner of his sofa, reading from his own tablet.

He held up his finger, hitting send on his tablet, and stood. Merlin couldn’t figure out why Harry looked as if someone told him he could no longer have gin, or his precious O negative blood in the mornings. Apparently Harry made it priority to hang onto old, well ingrained, human habits into this life. 

“Yes?” Merlin gently shut the door behind him, leaning against it.

Harry gazed over his shoulder, as if he could see through the door, and back at Merlin.

“What is he doing here?” He asked in a hushed whisper, like they were about to discuss the end of the Vampire population; Harry was so fucking dramatic. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It’s collection day,” he deadpanned.

“Oh, for fucks sake, I know that! I’m not daft.” Merlin raised a brow. “Don’t be a shit, Merlin, it’s unbecoming of someone your age.” Harry huffed. “No, you old pillock! Why is he HERE! In your office!!” He jabbed his finger, with each word, in the direction of Eggsy.

“It is part of the new contract,” Merlin simply informed him. He thought Harry’s eyes would pop out of their sockets. They had turned incredibly cartoonish, like someone squeezed his neck and cut off his circulation; not that he had any. “Is there a problem?” He prompted.

Harry tossed his hands up. “Uh, a little.” It took clear restraint to keep his voice just above a whisper.

“Well, good thing it’s not anyone you have to deal with.” Merlin decided he’d had enough and left Harry to gawk at him through the closed door.

“Everything good?” Eggsy asked when Merlin returned to his spot behind the desk. 

“Yes.” Merlin pulled up a new excel spreadsheet; he wanted to see those pretty numbers.

Eggsy shifted a bit, moving to the end of the couch closest to Merlin, and leaned over the arm. “You sure? Harry sounded a bit stressed.”

Okay. Maybe Eggsy’s curiosity and eagerness to know things wasn’t always good.

“He was, aye. Had a butt plug stuck up his arse, I told him good luck with that.” Merlin figured that bit of information would shut him up. Based on Eggsy’s gobsmacked expression, it did; he went back to his chart.

“This is a bad idea,” Harry insisted the second month Eggsy had kipped on Merlin’s sofa. “Like really bad.”

“Do tell me how you get to judge?” Merlin hissed.

They sat by the fire, sipping cocktails even though they wouldn’t even get a buzz; it was more for the taste than anything.

“Had a relationship with a human, didn’t you? And not a friendship, a full romantic one!” Merlin growled. “So, please, explain how you can throw stones in glass houses, Harry.” That shut him up for the moment, allowing him to enjoy his Scotch, as he watched the flames flicker and sway in the hearth.

“I wasn’t completely and utterly obsessed with his blood, either!” Harry argued into the silence. 

“Like I have a fucking choice!” Merlin snapped, annoyed. “You act as though I asked for this! You brought him back, you signed him up to feed me, and you sit here trying to pass judgement?” He took a hard swallow of liquor, draining the contents in his glass, and stood for another. “Ye sound like a hypocrite.” Merlin sagged into the soft, well worn leather chair, and sipped at his second drink.

Harry glared at him. “You sat back and judged ME for over a bloody century, because I found love.”

“You can’t love, Harry, you’re a Vampire,” he muttered.

It was an old, ignorant belief that Vampires couldn’t love, or feel. Merlin wasn’t sure if it was true, or if he was just calloused from centuries living a quiet, shut in life, away from humans. He could mate with another Vampire, but even that sounded like too much socialization than he was comfortable with.

“You only say that because Percival was human when I fell in love with him, and he me. You say that because you’re an old, bitter man who can’t give two seconds of his time and actually LEARN anything about another. Whether it’s our kind or human.” Harry finished his martini, and stood to head out. “No one said you have to become best friends with a human, or even have a relationship with them, but you’ve forgotten they are more than food, Merlin.”

He waited until Harry let himself out, his eyes never left Eggsy who looked adorable in slumber, and murmured, “I know.”

Too many years with Chester King, and Merlin was so far removed from the human world. Maybe it was time he actually went out, but old habits die hard and Merlin was not a young fledged Vampire; it would be a work in progress then.

Little did Merlin and Harry know, Eggsy had woken right around the second mention of Vampires.

\---

Eggsy was relieved to find himself alone after he fell asleep again, and how the fuck he was able to, was beyond his comprehension. He took his jacket, slipping his trainers on, and ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

‘Feed me’

‘Humans are more than food’

‘Obsessed with his blood’

All this ran through Eggsy's head as he ran. He had no destination in mind, especially since he was at least three hours from home, but wanted to put as much space between himself and that crazy bunch as possible. Vampires were not real. Vampires were not real. VAMPIRES WERE NOT REAL!! Eggsy chanted over and over in his head, refusing to believe those two nutters were fucking Vampires.

That was fairy tale shit, or crap for nightmares, scary stories and horror movies for entertainment. They were not a goddamn thing! Not real. Merlin and Harry must be old, crazy blokes with some problem and obsession with blood. Like those people you see on My Strange Addiction, who eat and drink things humans should NOT ingest—like another person’s blood—and even those who file their teeth down, get tattooed and face modifications to look like a Tiger or Snake.

Yeah. That’s it. Merlin and Harry are those freaks who probably shaved their teeth in the shape of fangs, go to some weird underground clubs, dressed in all black clothing and have a fucking orgy while drinking others blood. The more he thought about it, the sicker Eggsy got, and stopped to sick into a nearby bush. Once all he did was dry heave, resulting with his head pounding against his eyes, and he found his balance again, Eggsy straightened and called for a cab. He wandered out to the road, waiting by a street sign he had no idea existed, and got a ride home

Eggsy went straight for Dean’s stash of liquor—he’d replace that shit later—and downed a fifth of Vodka before he fell face first on his bed, and didn’t wake for a day.

When it came time to donate blood, Eggsy went and did what was required of him, and never stayed for that extra time he demanded. The more he was able to process what he heard, the more everything made sense.

They weren’t freaks, he wasn’t even sure they were actually human.

“Thanks,” EggsY told Roxy, over a month later, and held pressure to his arm. Her smile wasn’t as warm and inviting as it’d grown to be; it was cold and tight.

“See you next week.” She bandaged up his arm and sent him on his way.

Eggsy thanked Percival for the cash, and headed down the stairs toward the waiting Mercedes, but before he could get in, his name was called.

“Eggsy!” Merlin said again, coming out from the Manor to follow him, and clutched Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Get the fuck off me.” Eggsy shrugged away. The shock and pain that flashed through Merlin’s eyes hurt, it actually hurt Eggsy to look at, so he shifted away. “What do you want?” He snapped harshly.

“Ye haven’t come to sit with me in over a month...I was worried.” Eggsy could hear the underlying meaning: ‘I miss you.’

Eggsy shrugged, Merlin had no idea he heard what he had. “Just don’t need to anymore.” He could feel Merlin’s scrutinizing gaze on him. It was heavy and made him uncomfortable to have him so close, yet Eggsy wanted to see his face, didn’t want to move away even though every hair on his body stood, warning him danger was near. 

And that was some kind of crazy shit, just as nuts as this whole situation.

“Oh,” Merlin whispered. Eggsy lifted his head then, because he sounded disappointed by that, and saw how his words weighed on the older man. The hard lines deepened, making him look ancient in a way that didn’t age the face, but like he’d been around since before the dawn of time.

Eggsy shivered like he always did around Merlin.

“What are you?” Eggsy pressed.

Merlin watched Eggsy, hazel eyes shifted all over his face, as if he analyzed Eggsy and weighed a few responses until he decided on one. It seemed like whatever he chose to tell Eggsy was something he’d both regret and embrace.

“Come sit with me, twice a week, and I’ll tell you.” Merlin’s eyes begged for Eggsy’s acceptance. “I cannot promise you when, but I will tell you. You just have to give this old man time, it’s been far too long since I've done this.” The confession was far more than Eggsy could have ever asked for. It both relieved and troubled him that Merlin didn’t insist he was human.

Fuck. He _was_ a Vampire!

“Since you’ve spoken to someone?” Eggsy snorted. Merlin smiled, a small shy thing that made him look HUMAN and incredibly attractive.

“Aye. Anyone beside Harry.”

Eggsy sighed. He could simply tell Merlin he heard everything that night, but then again he wanted to listen to whatever it was right from Merlin.

“Okay,” Eggsy agreed. “Next week. I’ll stay after each collection.”

Merlin's shoulders slumped in relief. “I look forward to it.” It was the most sincere thing he’d heard from Merlin.

He smiled as he slipped into the car. “Me too.” Which was fucking INSANE!

Eggsy gathered he was mental. He had to be knowing what he knew, and still wanted to spend time with Merlin. But there was something so INTERESTING about an old Vampire who chose to shut himself away from the world, and allow Eggsy into his space. 


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m going to be staying at Jamal’s for the week.” Eggsy tossed some clothes into a pack. It was his first week with Merlin, completely bare and open Merlin, which Eggsy was warned to have patience with. He had received a text informing him he was welcome to keep a room at the Manor. But that it was not required and the choice was his.

Part of him wanted to say no. Because that put himself right in Merlin’s ‘lair’ so to speak, or cave...whatever it is you wanted to call it. And Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure he wished to risk himself so early in the game. Not that anything about the information he’d obtained a week prior was a game, but he certainly didn’t want to tip the scale and become a permanent, last meal for Merlin. Or better yet become an unsolved mystery, because truth is no one would know where he was. Well no one except Jamal. Eggsy weren’t stupid, he at least made sure one person knew where he was going.

“He just lives right down the way, babe.” Michelle stood in his doorway with Daisy playing at her feet. “Ain’t like you need to leave the house. Dean didn’t mean nothing by it.”

His left cheekbone throbbed in response to her words. It had swelled up, and was now a wonderful shade of purple, blue with a tinge of red. That had been the tipping point of his decision, he’d rather be drained of all his blood before beaten to death.

Dean discovered some of his cash reserve.

Eggsy made the mistake and left a wad in a shoebox, tucked far enough under his bed, he was sure it would be safe. Except it wasn’t. Dean had taken over three thousand pounds. Eggsy openly wept, which inevitably earned the shiner he sported. Even with his mother’s pleas, protests for Dean to stop and Eggsy to buck up, because Dean didn’t like crying, the bastard hadn’t let up and took the money anyway. Which essentially denied Michelle and Daisy food, money for rent and clothing. Forget about Eggsy, he could fend for himself, it was his girls he worried about. It was all too much and he’d rather spend a week with a group of Vampires than sit back and allow Dean to bully him. He wondered if there was a safe at the Manor, somewhere Merlin would allow him to keep his money so that he could get his mum and sister out of this shit hole, up from beneath Dean’s clutches, and somewhere safe with good schooling for his growing Flower.

“Sure, mum.” Eggsy tried to cloak the disappointment with a bit of cheer; it didn’t work.

Michelle willed tears back, guilt and resentment flooded her features. Either in response to Eggsy’s departure or her poor attempts to protect him. Both earned her a hug and kiss, with the promise he’d be home again.

“Bye bye!” Daisy stood up for her own farewell hug and kiss, not once wanting to feel left out like most toddlers would. 

Eggsy made sure his mum had enough cash for food, nappies and anything else they’d need in his absence, and left. He was grateful she didn’t watch him walk to Jamal’s.

“You sure about this mate?” Jamal whispered worriedly as they walked through his flat. “You could just stay here.” The offer warmed his heart.

His lips turned up in a grateful smile; Eggsy would forever be in dept to his best mate. “Yeah, bruv. Thanks.” Eggsy cupped his shoulder before tossing him a wad of pound notes. “Watch my girls, yeah?” He headed through the small window, which grew harder to fit through in the recent months now that he was properly fed, and waved his friend off.

It weren’t like he’d be gone forever, but admittedly it was the longest he’d been away in some time. Eggsy headed along the path behind a row of flats, down a ladder and over another street where the Mercedes was parked, waiting for him. He exhaled a relieved breath, sighing that they'd listened, and slipped in for the long drive toward the Manor.

First stop was to Roxy, after Percival took his pack and promised it safe passage to his room; not that Eggsy had anything of value in it. Concern flitted through her deep, brown eyes, as she cleaned and readied his arm for collection.

“What happened?” She touched his cheek with cool fingers. It felt good, almost as if someone had placed ice to the injury. “I could get some ice for it.” As if her touch wasn’t just as soothing.

Eggsy watched her for a moment, scrutinizing her face, features and complexion. How’d he not seen it before? Although Vampire books and lore were not something he was terribly interested in. He had read so much within the last week, even those Twilight books that really provided little information. The only similarity was their pale, cool skin and the need to survive off of blood. Though it seemed Kingsman had found a more efficient and safe way, not that feeding off of animals would be the worst thing. But their eye color was completely normal, perhaps it was an added detail, a spin of sorts on reality to make a story a story, and a ruse told so humans didn’t figure out Vampires were REAL.

“Nah, thanks.” Eggsy finally answered, leaning back in his seat, and waiting for collection to be over.

“All set.” She smiled. “I can show you to your room before you see Merlin?” The offer was tempting.

“Yeah, alright.” Eggsy followed her through the dimly lit halls. Everything was old, he would have earlier assumed they were collectors. But the more he paid attention, the more he realized these were likely paintings, artifacts and items obtained throughout their lives. He wondered how old Merlin was. The older Scot gave off such an old world feel, perhaps even before the world if that was even possible.

Roxy opened a heavy, dark wood door. Intricate swirls and patterns, flowers and other shapes, were carved into the finish. It looked older than Eggsy’s great grandparents.

“Merlin made sure you had everything you’d need.”

The room was much brighter than the rest of the Manor. A large, four poster bed dominated the middle with dark navy linens that were stark against a pale, cream duvet with delicate white field flowers embroidered on the fabric. It was gorgeous, inviting and thoughtful. The space held the faintest trace of fresh paint, it lingered in the air, giving way that Merlin had this premeditated.

“I'd say,” Eggsy mildly agreed. “Does he normally go above and beyond for the person he pays to donate their blood?” He didn’t think before the question was asked. The sheets were smooth as silk, they probably were silk if he were being honest, against his palm. He could feel Roxy’s eyes on him, boring into his back while she carefully crafted her answer. An answer Eggsy already knew the response to.

“No.” Roxy’s voice was hushed, so low he almost missed it. “You are the exception,” she admitted. He gazed up from his spot on the trunk in front of the bed. She looked perplexed, careful, as if she herself couldn’t understand the reasoning behind Merlin’s actions. Well that made two of them, he left unsaid. “And Merlin does not make exceptions.” It almost sounded like a warning, but for what he didn’t know.

“Hmm.” Eggsy hummed, rolling this bit over in his head. What exception was he, then? Just another human providing blood to a Vampire, who inherently needed him for survival, weren’t he? So really, didn’t Eggsy have the upper hand here? “Why the change of heart now?”

Her smile was slow, dangerous. “You are different.” The confession sent a chill up his spine, coaxing a shiver that made her suppress a laugh. “Enjoy.” Roxy finished and left him alone. She either had a dark sense of humor, or considered having him for a snack herself.

He decided on the first, over the ladder, and continued his quest around the room. Eggsy honestly wished he could be surprised there were clothes in his size, in brands he loved and in several colors that were not in his usual wardrobe. Bet Harry had a hand in some of this, he thought as his hand passed a few cotton, button downs meant for casual wear. The posh older gent always dressed in bespoke suits, like he were the Prime Minister or some shit.

There was a particularly interesting jacket that he pulled out from the wardrobe and slipped on to replace his older, tattered zip up adidas jacket. This was a bright orange with black stripes down the arms, an adidas logo on the left breast. He popped the collar a bit, loving the color contrast against his peachy, pale skin.

“Nice.” He nodded at his reflection in the floor length mirror. His phone buzzed, Jamal wondered if he got there okay. Eggsy sent a quick thumbs up before he held it up to snap a photo, only to jump back with a small yelp. There, behind him, were dark trousers and a jumper, with glasses that seemed to float in the air. With seemingly no one to fill them.

“The fuck!” Eggsy spun on his heel and was met with a mildly amused Merlin. “Wot the fuck!” He repeated louder. He swore down there weren't anyone else in that reflection with him. Before he could check again, Merlin walked a few paces toward Eggsy, his hand raised in the direction of his face for a moment before he dropped it.

“What happened to ye?” The request was near a feral growl. Dangerous and possessive as it were. “Who did this?” It was a demand this time, as Merlin appeared to ignore every instinct to keep their distance. His hand was cool, like hard ice, as it formed around Eggsy’s cheek and cradled it.

An involuntary sigh escaped his lips. It felt heavenly against the heat of the bruise. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, forgoing the question so as to not stir any trouble. But he could only ignore it for so long, as Merlin’s anger seeped from his cool, rigid body, making him look like the predator he was. Eggsy trembled with proper reaction with the threat Merlin contained. Or usually kept in check. Right now he felt it full force.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin stepped away, a quick, jerky movement that only enhanced how stiff and rigid he’d become. Eggsy didn’t lean into him, as much as he wished he could, there was warning, though. And Eggsy knew enough to keep away, especially with how furious Merlin seemed.

They gazed at one another until the heat calmed in the room; suddenly it felt degrees warmer than when Merlin made his presence known. Eggsy watched Merlin’s breathing return to normal as he did as well, wondering to himself why he had gotten so worked up.

“I hope the room is satisfactory?” There was a touch of worry in the question as he tried to divert the conversation, even as it appeared evident the man was concerned for Eggsy’s injuries; his intense hazel eyes never left his face. “I obtained some help from Roxy, she is the youngest.” Again, there was an alternate meaning behind the statement. “And I imposed some guidance for clothing. I am afraid my taste is...appalling.” Eggsy heard the fondness behind the claim.

Eggsy snorted at that. “I’m guessing Harry told you that, yeah?”

Merlin’s mouth lifted in a soft, crooked smile. The same one Eggsy thought made the man look impossibly attractive, and human. “Aye. How did ye know?”

He rocked back on his heels. “He just looked like the type,” Eggs admitted, his earlier concern of the reflection behind him forgotten about. Along with the danger that had thickened in the room, which was now light and airy with hope for a good evening.

This time, Merlin gave him a proper smile, one with teeth. They were impossibly white and shiny. Eggsy was shocked by how imperfect they were, he guessed they don’t straighten out and become inhumanly flawless like the Twilight books said happened through transformation.

“And he is, good eye.” Merlin winked.

The man was far too attractive for his own good, to be honest everyone in the Manor was. Eggsy supposed that part was true, perfection, or the essence that they were to lure their prey in and feed off the willing. Because as they watched one another, almost sizing the other up, Eggsy found if he was asked, he’d give Merlin what he wanted right then and there. It wasn’t until his phone pinged again, did Eggsy snap out of whatever trance he’d been in, and looked down with a soft grin when he opened the photo message from his mum. It was of Daisy, who happily held up red sauced covered hands, a message beneath thanking him for all he did.

They were the reason he was there, not some sort of infatuation he felt for the older man in front of him, and tried to remind himself of that. Even as his curiosity for the Vampire grew.

“Shall we?” Merlin gestured toward the door with a nod of his head. “Unless you’d prefer to get settled here.” Doubt and concern hardened the lines in his face, causing him to look centuries older than his physical appearance.

“No, lets.” Eggsy pocketed his phone and followed Merlin toward his office, where he took his usual spot on the sofa. It was, after all, the first day of what should be Merlin opening up to him.

The fact that he sat on the other end with Eggsy, was proof he tried. It was small, but it was progress. He couldn’t expect an old, set in his ways, Vampire to people that quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

“I see you survived,” Harry said in the hall. He sounded far too cheery about that. 

Eggsy gazed up from his phone, perplexed by Harry’s words. “Why wouldn’t I?” He had to keep up the game, the facade that nothing was wrong, that he knew nothing. It were easy where Merlin was concerned, but he feared Harry would be a little more perceptive than his friend.

Harry tipped his head, thoughtful for a moment, as if he could see right through Eggsy. Almost like he could SMELL the knowledge Eggsy possessed of WHO they were; he hoped that wasn’t true. Harry smiled, it was an odd, eerie thing. Something Eggsy associated Merlin and Roxy with, sometimes Percival too but the bloke was honestly so bland Eggsy just chalked it up to his personality. Did Vampires have personalities? He began to wonder, since his interaction with Roxy was so little, and the more time he spent with Merlin, the more Eggsy realized the man was so far removed from humanity. At least where interactions were concerned.

“Never mind. Have a good night.” Harry nodded and continued on past Eggsy, like he hadn’t just made the most ominous comment ever.

He shook his head and went to his room. It was his third night there, and little progress had been made above Merlin taking a seat beside Eggsy. He was a whole cushion closer than the first night, and he assumed that WAS something. Then again a conversation between Harry and Merlin came to focus, where Eggsy recalled being said to have potent blood? The most desirable to Merlin? And that information carried more weight than Eggsy cared to give thought before bed. He got ready, making sure to give his mum and sister a ring, and crawled into bed. It was far superior, where his bed at home were concerned, and he thought about purchasing three mattresses for the flat. He squashed the notion. He would rather see Dean sleep on a brick slab than something he purchased. It just meant he’d have to wait until they were all out, away from the prick, and on their own.

Maybe Merlin could help him out there. At this point, Eggsy was willing to sign a contract that bound his services to Merlin for life. Of course Eggsy would age, get old, and die someday—that reality stung far more than he ever gave credit for, eternal life wasn't something he ever wanted—but he could put forth effort for however long he was alive. Eggsy could ask tomorrow, if he had the courage to do such a thing. But before he fell asleep, he thought for Daisy and his mum. Eggsy could and WOULD do anything. The option to give his freedom, life and everything up was worth it to ensure their safety.

He didn’t anguish over it much longer, not when sleep was fast approaching and dreams filled with hazel eyes embedded around cool, lined skin, that called to Eggsy's soul, invaded his mind.

\---

“You haven’t killed him yet!” Harry announced enthusiastically on his way into Merlin’s office. Again, the ponce has yet to knock and it disturbed him. More because the man prized himself with his gentleman demeanor, and ever insistent ‘Hart’ reputation of decorum and prestige.

They were little in the way of prestige, and most of that family contained functional alcoholics with half arsed titles that died down centuries ago. Merlin bit his tongue, refusing to remind his dear old friend about his family's TRUE colors, and ignored the lack of announcement other than his restraint to kill the Unwin boy. And he were just that, a boy who fascinated Merlin more than any other human had in a very long time.

“And you haven’t turned yellow yet,” Merlin snapped. Though it was impossible for the bastard to grow jaundice from cirrhosis, you needed functional parts for that; Vampires and all that. “Why must ye always bust in like Satan sent you straight from hell, just to annoy me for eternity.” He paused, pondering that for a moment, and added, “Or until the world is no more.”

Harry rolled his eyes, plopping down in a chair in front of his desk, like he had no manners, and sipped the martini he poured himself while Merlin tinkered with an old, dusty laptop.

“We will likely still be alive, by some curse, and float through space for the rest of time.” Merlin hummed in agreement as he worked. “That is older than you,” Harry observed. “Where on earth did you get that?”

“Eggsy.” Merlin muttered. Harry snorted. He lifted his gaze to Harry. “Is there a problem?”

“Why don’t you just buy him a new one?” Harry offered, clearly changing course from the comment he was about to make. A wise choice. “It’s not like we don’t have the money.” Merlin raised a brow. Harry huffed. “Not like YOU don’t have the money,” he corrected.

Merlin returned his focus, but kept half his concentration on Harry. The beautiful thing about being alive longer than seven hundred years, was you obtained a rather useful attention span. He could likely work on this, talk to Harry, and have two other conversations without loss of focus. It was the best thing to come to his eternal life.

“I know I do.” He replaced the graphics card and added more RAM, next he’d add the motherboard; all new parts, same case. “But I can’t just shower him with all new gifts. He has the room, new wardrobe, and a generous pay check,” he reminded Harry.

“Oh, sure,” Harry easily agreed. “But,” he added, making Merlin grind his teeth. “Oh stop. You know the but is valid.” Regardless, it wasn’t anything Merlin wanted to hear out of his mouth.

Years. Far longer than Merlin cared to admit, he’d given Harry shit about Percival. A financial advisor, glorified banker is what Merlin called it, in the early 1900’s. Harry fell arse over tit for the bloke, said he was handsome in a way that made his cold, frozen heart beat like it hadn’t in centuries. A true romance novel, they were, one Merlin criticized every chance he could. It wasn’t that he didn’t LIKE Percival, he did. The man was good people, but good wasn’t suitable when you fell in love with a Vampire. Especially when you had a child, a small daughter who was the light of Percival’s life. It amazed Merlin what humans would do for love, rather romantic or familial.

“You fancy him.” Merlin could hear the smirk in his voice, without having to look up. “Admit it,” Harry probed.

Fancy him. Did Merlin honestly like the lad beyond the taste and smell of his blood? Was any of this in earnest to get to know Eggsy? Yes. Merlin knew the ladder to be true, but fancy him he could not confirm. There had been the beginnings of, what he assumed to be, feeling stir deep in his belly. Ones that felt so foreign to him. For as long as Merlin could remember, all he had was hunger, the need to survive and ensure life was a lot easier for the existing Vampires. There was very little in the thought of humans, beyond need for blood and preservation of human life; he wasn’t so calloused and cold he didn’t care about their existence. He just didn’t understand them the way Harry did...or didn't. He wasn’t sure anymore, because Eggsy piqued his interest in several ways.

Some he wasn’t willing to admit to Harry. No one liked to be a hypocrite.

“I do not fancy him, Harry.” Merlin knew he’d taken entirely too long to answer him, which would only raise suspicion. “He’s just...intriguing,” he allowed, choosing his words very carefully.  
The tosser was pretty good reading between the lines.

“Dishy.” Harry grinned.

Merlin sighed. “Harry.” He started to lose a bit of steam. “Why must everything have to do with sex, with you?” Or in that general capacity. “Is it so hard to believe I’d actually want to get to know him without any other motive?” Harry nodded, the tart. “Go on with ye.” He waved him off, returning to the internal rebuild of Eggsy’s laptop.

Luckily for him, Harry obliged, leaving him to fester in his own mind. Merlin much preferred it that way, where Harry was concerned. He loved him, for as much as Merlin could, but he stuck that posh nose where it didn’t belong and Merlin’s relationship with Eggsy was off limits. Or what little he planned to build.

  
He hunkered down to finish this once Eggsy woke; he’d like that.

\---

“You know you don’t give much away,” Eggsy said. Merlin sat behind his desk, watching Eggsy pace the length of it, with a small V between his brows; it didn’t suit the lad.

“In what way?”

He’d finally worked past the silence, offering to be a bit more vocal than he had for decades, and started an honest to God conversation with Eggsy. Three months had breezed by without pause, leaving him worried he wasn’t holding up his end of the deal. Though Eggsy had only wished to spend time with him, but Merlin had promised to explain who. No, not who, what he was. And he hadn’t, yet. Which wasn’t exactly fair for Eggsy, who expanded him so much more patience and understanding than he deserved.

Eggsy stopped to look at him, his brow smoothed with a thoughtful expression. “What do you do?”

Merlin exhaled the breath he’d held in. “I am partners with Harry—” Eggsy stiffened with what appeared to be defense—or was that jealousy? As if Merlin would continue that sentence, insinuating they were together—confirming, rather than deny, Eggsy's silly assumption. “In the business,” he hurried to explain, watching the way Eggsy relaxed. Hm. That was an odd reaction to have. He liked it. “We both own Kingsman equally.”

“A blood bank.” Eggsy raised his brow, as if the explanation was precarious.

“Aye.” Merlin folded his hands. “We supply blood to local hospital’s. It is affordable and fresh, trusted to be without harmful drugs and substances.” Eggsy eyed him. “Ye’d be surprised how many blood banks don’t properly screen before sending supply off.” That was true, in more cases than sending it off to a clinic or hospital.

Human drugs were not safe for a Vampire, something Chester King knew and had been warned about before he sucked the life out of the coke addict that killed him. Merlin shuttered from the memory. He’d seen plenty of his kind die from similar death, and it never ceased to scare him. Most stories and lore depict Vampires with no souls, and maybe that’s why their reflections never showed in that of a mirror, no emotion, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Merlin didn’t live in fear from much, but the probability of essentially being poisoned by their food source?

Yeah. That kept him up with more than his nocturnal body.

“So ours goes through extra screening, and the like.” Merlin finished, holding Eggsy’s eyes, in earnest.  
Eggsy pursed his lips, his face played a few emotions as he considered either Merlin’s information, or another question.

“But you have a quick turnout?” Merlin nodded. “Yeah. Gotta have that if you’re using mine that fast.” Merlin smiled. Eggsy was far more observant than he gave credit for. Too much, perhaps.

“A quicker, more efficient, filtration system than most labs in the world. My own design.” Merlin said with a wide smile. He was bloody proud of that.

Thousands of degrees, years of university and practice allowed him to develop the most energy efficient, eco friendly system ever. It even removed some impurities in blood. He had a prototype in the making, one he planned to sell off to hospitals, manufacturers and the like. It worked to clean the blood, so to speak, eliminating cancerous cells in blood related cancers. He had hopes to find a cure for cancer, as well. As much as humans liked to conspire, there was no cure that the government or scientists withheld. Cells change, evolve and adapt to their surroundings. Cancerous ones are no different.

“Seems kind of selfish to keep to yourself,” Eggsy snarked.

“And who said I was?” Merlin challenged, just to see the pulse quicken in Eggsy’s jugular; he wondered if the lad knew how appealing he was? That if Merlin touched his lips to his throat, feeling his carotid artery pulse against his skin, how close he’d be to draining him.

Eggsy swallowed thickly, either in response to his inquiry, or his facial expression. Both a dangerous mix right now, because Eggsy smelled rather good. He shrugged. “Just sounded like no one else had it,” Eggsy explained in a weak, thready voice.

Merlin cleared his throat, trying to sound gentle and not threatening. “No.” He shook his head. “I am an inhuman creature, but not heartless.” The severity of his slip didn’t register until Eggsy had moved, coming to stand close, and reached out to touch his cheek. If his heart still beat, it’d race a mile a minute with their proximity.

Eggsy was so warm and soft. His fingers like hot coals, yet silky and plush compared to his cold, hard ones.  
He leaned in, allowing Eggsy’s palm to form around his cheekbone, his breath quickened. Eggsy’s was faster, harder than his own, his pulse pounded against his veins, making it almost impossible for Merlin to focus on anything else.

“This is dangerous,” Merlin whispered. His eyes slipped shut, feeling defeated, but didn’t lift away. He liked Eggsy’s hand there.

Eggsy remained, a thumb slipped down his cheek, and came closer so that Merlin could feel the heat of his breath against his face. It smelled of the chippy he had earlier, a pale ale and floral notes that drew Merlin in.

“I know what you are,” Eggsy admitted so lowly, Merlin wasn’t sure he heard him correctly. His eyes snapped open, meeting kind, bright blue-green ones. Eggsy’s soft pink lips lifted into a knowing smile. “I’ve known for months,” he confessed, inching closer. “And I don’t care.”

Merlin watched him, trying to find any alarm or fear, but all he saw was acceptance, something he’d forgotten. Humans were so quick to forgive, even when it threatened their very existence.

“Okay.”

His smile widened, making Eggsy look far more angelic than he had any right to be, and stroked Merlin’s face as he shifted back into a stance.

“Good. I’m going to bed now, but I want answers. Goodnight.”

And Merlin watched him go, floundering how he’d allowed all that to happen without yanking Eggsy’s head to the side, exposing his neck, and consumed every pint the lad possessed. He touched his face, it was warmer than his usually ice cold temperature, and felt a grin form on his lips. In that moment, he realized he felt alive. Eggsy made him feel more like a person, than he ever had in so long.

He looked forward to tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Except tomorrow wasn’t what he’d expected. Eggsy was called home, an emergency of sorts he said, and so Merlin let him go. He would never hold the lad against his will, even if that meant getting to know this brash, cheeky boy more. So Merlin waited, feeling happy even, and lived day in and day out like he normally would, trying to ignore the worry that grew in his chest when Eggsy didn’t return the next day.

It wasn’t until collection day, did Merlin truly express any sort of anxiety toward the situation—because he didn’t own Eggsy in any capacity—when he didn’t show. Percival had taken a call from him, not Merlin, extending apologies that he had to sit this one out. Eggsy knew he was bound by contract, Merlin knew he could press his suit and demand answers, but there was something about it all. Merlin’s skin tingled, sensing danger when there was no threat in sight, warning him.

“You are troubled.” Harry, for once, was not conceding but honestly concerned. “You don’t get troubled.” Merlin hummed an agreement to the observation. He rarely gave little in the way of emotion to human problems, especially when they didn’t concern him. This DID affect him in some capacity, but not at all in a way to cause for alarm. “I can scrounge some blood up for you, work on finding one that is similar to his aroma.”

Merlin waved off the offer. “No. I will be fine.” He would. His eating schedule was more habit now, than actual need for survival. Call it comfort, if you will, or repetition. He had consumed blood the same for the last five centuries, why stop now? Though he didn’t need to ration like he had so long ago, he made blood accessible that monitoring your intake was unnecessary these days. But he would do little to disrupt Eggsy’s life to get the little taste, which in reality was what it was, he wanted. It wasn’t a NEED now. The ache in his throat was manageable, and a far cry from the desperation of thirst he’s felt in the past.

Harry grimaced as he mixed a blood and gin martini. “You are sulking, Merlin.” The disapproval was palpable.

“Nae.” He shook his head, keeping his eyes glued to his tablet. He’d watched the news, read through reports and assorted other bullshit headlines to ensure the area Eggsy lived in was relatively safe. “He did not call me directly,” he worried aloud. That had bothered him more than he was willing to admit.

“And? Percival handled scheduling before this circus you allowed to happen.” Merlin hissed, causing Harry to raise a hand in surrender as he took a seat.

“Ye are not one to pass judgement here, Harry.” Out of everything the old, cold twat could find fault in, this was not it. Not when he swooned over a human, and then turned said human into their kind—by their own decision—and walked the earth together for over a century. No. This was not the battle for Harry to pick.

“I am not passing judgement, so much as calling your old, stone hearted arse a bloody hypocrite!” Harry snapped. Merlin flinched a bit, like he’d been slapped; that stung more than he let on.

Harry was right, in every way, to call Merlin out on his shit. He’d given his old friend enough trouble through the years that he was allowed to feel annoyed, but he wasn’t feeling very forgiving at the moment.

“Enough,” Merlin warned. “I am nae in the mood for ye to say ‘I told ye so’ and you’d do well to shut up.” Usually the banter was welcome, but he was worried. Honest to God ready to pack up his things and go find out why Eggsy was absent so long. They had one another’s numbers, not that Merlin ever was courteous enough to pick up his mobile and send a message, but he figured the lad would give him some respect and let him know personally.

Eggsy didn’t owe him a bloody thing, though. The only thing he owed was the blood he signed up to donate, and nothing more. The MORE he had demanded was on his terms, ones Merlin agreed to and admittedly started to look forward to. This was the exact reason getting involved with a human was dangerous, for himself at the very least, they were unpredictable. He’d learned, in the past, not to rely too much on human’s. The hard way, as always, and swore to himself he’d never become involved past his blood consumption.

A lot of good that did him now.

“Somethings wrong,” he muttered after a few moments. “I can just sense it.” Harry made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat. They had a sort of sixth sense, it’s how Vampires have been able to get by this long, without becoming completely extinct. Which they were close to anyway.

They’d become sensitive to the preservation of human’s. Less were turned, and even less killed now, though there were a few who created and fed to kill; Merlin made sure to steer clear of them. He never shunned his kind, who were of the ‘human’s are food’ coven’s, but was polite if they ever came across each other in passing, and made sure they kept it moving. He wasn’t a keeper, or anything, of London but he made certain to be mindful of their population.

“Me too,” Harry finally replied, interrupting his mental tirade.

Merlin sighed heavily through his nose. “There is nothing I can do,” he decided with a final nod. He wouldn’t get himself tangled in Eggsy’s affairs.

“What?” Harry frowned. “There is absolutely everything you can do, if that’s what you choose.” Merlin shook his head mid sentence. “Don’t be a daft old Vampire, the look does not suit!” He snuffed in that haughty way he hated. One that said ‘I’m of high class, a true gentleman, and you are acting below me’ without Harry having to say a word.

“I do not own him. He is not mine, and I am nae being daft.” He rolled his eyes. “This is the first collection he has missed, since his injury the first go around. So there is nothing for me to worry about.” Harry snorted. Merlin glared at him. “There isn’t. He is not my property.”

“True,” Harry agreed after a moment. “I suppose there is little to be done.” He soon came around. Merlin rolled his eyes so hard, it actually hurt, and went back to his reading.

There was nothing of note going on in that part of London, not anything further than the usual drug crimes and petty theft.

“Hm.” Merlin scrolled a bit further. “Perhaps he is just under the weather,” he summed up. Even if the thought didn’t sit well.

“Most likely,” Harry nodded.

They settled into a comfortable, familiar silence, leaving Merlin to ponder quietly; he supposed he’d find out sooner or later what had caused Eggsy’s absence.

\---

Two weeks, and three days later he did, but not in the capacity he would have dreamed.

“Merlin?” Came Eggsy’s garbled, tearful voice over the phone. “Merlin, I need help.”

Merlin rose from his seat without pause, pulling the sparsely used car keys from his desk drawer, and headed out of the manor.

“Location,” he barked, sliding into his black on black Range Rover that maybe saw the road three times since he purchased it a year ago. Eggsy rattled off an address that Merlin quickly recognized as the Estates, though it wasn’t his home; Merlin remembered that.  
“I’ll be right there, hang on.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy muttered a watery reply.

It normally took a few hours to get there, Merlin made it in one. He took stairs three at a time, eating them up with long legs, and slipped right past a young, dark skinned man—who had to be Eggsy’s age or right about—and into the small flat.

“Back here, mate.” The kid said. Not that Merlin needed direction, he could smell Eggsy two streets over.

“What happened?” Merlin demanded before he could get a proper look. The fragrance of sweet, floral blood invaded his consciousness, making it near impossible to focus on the danger at hand. Eggsy was curled on a bed, bleeding, with a small girl tucked against his chest and an unconscious woman.

Eggsy rocked this little person. “We need somewhere safe,” Eggsy sobbed quietly. “I can’t take them back there! He took all my money...he beat mum unconscious, he touched my flower.” Eggsy held the lass in question tighter.

“Ye are hurt,” Merlin growled, not at all worried for the other two. The older woman was breathing, alive, Merlin could hear her steady pulse. “Do you need a hospital?” He ignored Eggsy’s verbal protest and observed the gash against his right side. It wasn’t deep enough to hit anything major, needing maybe five stitches, but nothing Merlin couldn’t handle.

“Nah, had worse.” Somehow Merlin didn’t doubt that.

“Boy,” Merlin called.

Eggsy cocked his chin for Jamal.

“Range Rover on the street, there is a kit in the boot. Grab it and bring it here,” Merlin instructed. He felt his skin heat up, as if the nonexistence blood could boil, sending his unbeaten heart racing. “Why didn’t ye call sooner?” Merlin begged, holding pressure to Eggsy’s wound; he was pale and pulse thready, but not in danger...not yet.

“Thought I could get them out before.” Eggsy’s eyes shifted over the two females in the room. “I was saving, you know?” Merlin nodded. “I wanted to get them a place, get them far from him…” his lip wobbled, “but I weren’t fast enough.”

Merlin wasn’t sure who he spoke of, but he would find out. First he needed to make sure Eggsy was stable, rested and in his custody. Merlin vowed not to allow Eggsy out of his sight, ever again.

“I will fix this,” Merlin promised. “But ye need rest first, aye?” It took everything in him to keep himself calm. Everything was tight, muscles coiled in anticipation to protect, to destroy who had harmed his love. Merlin was too distracted to give his thoughts any weight, it was to get him patched up, at the manor, and protected.

Eggsy nodded with a pale weak smile on usually bright, healthy pink lips. “Thanks,” he whispered. “You can have some,” he said softly. Dull eyes wandered down to their tangled hands, both worked to stop the bleed while Eggsy’s friend brought what Merlin required.

Merlin’s grip tightened, applying more pressure against the wound, all of a sudden thirst was the furthest from his mind. The fact that Eggsy was so selfless, that even injured he worried for Merlin’s needs, made him admire the lad more. He was a thing of beauty, so pure and kind; Merlin didn’t deserve him.

“I’m fine.”

Jamal returned before Eggsy could press further.

“Thank ye.” Merlin washed the gash off, explaining what he’d do, and applied a generous amount of the numbing agent he developed. He felt proud Eggsy didn’t even flinch when he weaved the first stitch through; it needed seven, but soon was closed up and dressed. “There.” He secured the gauze with adhesive and finally surveyed the rest of Eggsy’s injuries.

Bruising began to blossom along his right rib cage, likely a few cracked, bruised for sure, and a busted, bleeding lip. Purple, red and blue started to swell his left eye shut, and dominate his face. Merlin saw red, the rage coursed through his body like the blood he’d consume, heating his body to the point all he wished were to rip the throat out of Eggsy’s attacker. There was only one person that sprang to mind, Eggsy’s stepdad, but with Eggsy in such a fragile state, his mother and sister—Merlin found out through his suturing—required shelter as well.

Merlin had wanted to say no, but these two people were important to Eggsy. Which made them important to Merlin. He imposed assistance from Jamal, having the boy take the young girl, while Merlin carried Eggsy.

“I can walk,” Eggsy slurred. The pain medication Merlin gave him working, tainting his blood.

“Nae, ye cannot,” Merlin deflected. He got Eggsy situated in the back seat, just as Jamal placed Daisy beside him.

His mother was next. Merlin was able to get the car loaded, everyone in the back and covered with a throw he kept in the boot, with the promise Merlin would notify Jamal when they arrived. The trip was quiet, beside Merlin's thoughts, various volumes of snoring came from the back seat. He went a little slower than the initial drive, making sure to handle the car that carried precious cargo. When did he find Eggsy so precious? So delicate and feeble?

The lad was human, giving Merlin anxiety at the thought, and susceptible to anything and everything. Other humans included. He wished to turn back, once they were all sleeping in beds, and take care of business, but he couldn’t. Not yet. He wouldn’t be able to leave Eggsy right away. Merlin gazed back, realizing how young and angelic Eggsy appeared in slumber, even as the troubled frown marred his brow the entire time.

Guilt clouded his heart. All those weeks he swore Eggsy needed space, that there was a reasonable explanation for the absence. He should have listened to his notices, something had been terribly wrong and he did nothing to stop it. For aVampire, who claimed to have little emotion, he felt a plethora of them just now. Merlin tried to rationalize with himself, telling himself he wasn’t invested, that this was just a business relationship and Merlin did his best to keep Eggsy safe, because he was human.

The look of disapproval on Harry’s face, when they arrived and Merlin carried each member in, said so much more. Merlin knew this was the most involved he’d ever been, that Eggsy was more than food; he was a person Merlin cared for.

“Merlin,” Harry hissed behind him, as he hefts Eggsy into his room. “This is not safe! Love for a human be damned!”

Merlin growled over his shoulder. “Bugger off. Ye can yell at me tomorrow, but fuck off right now.”

Harry’s spine went painfully straight before he muttered, “Very well,” and left.

“Merlin?” Eggsy whined as he was lowered onto the mattress.

“Ye are safe.” He answered the unspoken question on Eggsy’s lips.

He sighed, breathing heavily, and cracked his good eye open. “Mum...Dais,” Eggsy whispered.

“Right beside you.” Merlin gestured to the women sleeping next to him. “Rest.” He ordered, sweeping fallen golden brown strands from Eggsy’s damp, sweaty forehead.

Eggsy smiled, reopening the dried, clotted lip, causing blood to trickle. “Thank you.”

Merlin grabbed a tissue to dab his lip, he paused, deciding to change course, and leaned down to form his lips around Eggsy’s injured one. The blood was sweet, hot and delicious. It took all of his control to just lick up the remnants on his skin, moving his mouth to cover Eggsy’s for a quick, soft kiss, causing his heart rate to pick up.

When he lifted away Eggsy’s eye was wide and searching, but expression warm and gentle. Merlin couldn’t find an ounce of disgust, only mirrored desire.

“Stay.” Eggsy exhaled, his hand floundered in the sheets until he found and grabbed Merlin’s. “Stay with me.”

Every rational brain cell screamed for him to leave, but it was his undead heart he listened to as he slipped shoes off, and climbed in to cradle Eggsy to his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!! Just over two weeks since an update! I have been writing, just not posting at the moment, and life sort of got turned upside down in a bad way, then good way. 
> 
> But I'm back, and the muse is eager, I hope you all enjoy the update! <3

“Have you lost your bloody mind!” Harry bombarded him as soon as he surfaced from the Unwin’s. He’d spent the better part of the night watching them sleep—mostly Eggsy—and couldn’t bring himself to depart the trio.

The girl seemed unharmed, for the most part, aside from old, dried tears down her tiny face. He couldn’t see any bruising, or wounds, but could not say the same for Eggsy and who he assumed to be his mother. The adults looked worse for wear, especially Eggsy. If his heart could function, it would stop beating, and crack for the young man. It was clear he’d done whatever he could to protect the ladies who slept beside him, yet Merlin had done a poor job to do what he’d felt so strongly days, weeks, ago. Something foreign happened, though, as he realized how poorly he’d provided security for the lad—not that he had any business in doing so. It felt like remorse, a pain in his chest as if his heart threatened to beat after it resided dormant for nearly seven centuries.

“Have you?” Merlin challenged as he moved past his irate friend. He had absolutely no reason to be angry, none. This was not his business, the Manor was theirs to share which inevitably meant Merlin could do as he pleased, as well. “Lay off of it, Harry,” he hissed, slipping through the door to his office, and poured himself a Scotch.

Wasted liquor, as he called it, but he needed to clear the taste of Eggsy off of his tongue. It was much more potent and floral right from the lad. He enjoyed it far more than he’d admit, not that it was a huge secret. And he didn’t feel he had to divulge what happened behind closed doors, because Harry would surely have opinions.

Harry trailed behind, going straight for a bottle of gin, and bag of blood from the mini-fridge, and sat on the sofa to mix both liquids in a martini glass.

Merlin settled into a wing back chair, gazing at the fire, watching as the flames flickered and danced against the walls. He knew the Unwin’s would need somewhere to stay, at least until Dean Baker was dealt with and he would make sure that he was. It was a matter of when and how. Merlin could easily dispose of the body, without spilling a drop of blood, and make it look like an accident. He didn’t have suck his blood to kill him, and he’d much rather not anyway. The bastard did several illicit drugs, anyway, he didn’t have a death wish.

“Mind explaining last night?” Harry’s tone was cool. A volume Merlin often used, one Harry did little to perfect.

“I do mind, as a matter of fact,” he bit out. “It is none of your concern.” He could hear Harry’s teeth come together with an audible ‘clank’.

“This is our home, so I rather thought it was.”

“Hmmm.” Merlin hummed around the last sip of Scotch. It never occurred to him that Harry would be concerned about the well being of the house, it wasn't as if the lot of them couldn’t take care of themselves.

“We have no idea what they know and don’t know.” Merlin gave him a bland look. “You don’t think Eggsy hasn’t grown suspicious? Asked around. Or perhaps warned those two people you allowed in here, without any contracts signed and warning?”

Merlin threw the empty glass into the fire, causing the flames to roar and blaze from remnants of alcohol, lighting his eyes. “Shut up!” He felt the anxiety of the situation choke him. “I might have worried very little on the matter, and maybe because the lad knows.” Merlin snapped his head up to glare at Harry, who now stared at him, mouth slack and open as if to catch flies. “Aye. He knows. And doesn’t care, and I doubt he would tell his mum and small sister!” He bellowed, anger thick and harsh in his brogue. “Get off yer high horse, not everyone is out to get us.” The statement sounded absurd, especially coming from Merlin. He'd had enough reservations about humanity and their secret being found, that this all made him sound mad and off his rocker. 

“Don’t you think I know that? I’ve only tried to tell YOU that for bloody centuries, but I’m the one being unreasonable here, hm?” Harry shot back. “I’m protecting our life, my family, and you sit here as if I should not worry, even the slightest.” He stood, straightened his suit jacket, and came to stand beside Merlin, dropping a hand to his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “I love you Merlin. I love Percival and Roxy. I love our life here.” Merlin could hear the desperation in his voice. “And I am not going to allow you to jeopardize it all, because a human that you fancy is having problems.”

Merlin shrugged his hand off. “Ye fell for a human, and you think you can decide when I am putting us in danger?” He lifted up to scowl at him. “You’re full of hypocrisy, Harry.”

Harry smiled sadly, as if he felt bad for Merlin, and touched his cheek. “And you think what’s happening now is any different from when I fell for Percival?” Merlin watched him for a moment, gauging his expression. It wasn’t true. What had happened with Harry and Percival was worlds different from his situation with Eggsy. Right?

“It’s not,” Merlin finally managed, voice tight and shaky. Because it wasn't. He acted out of desire for protection, not feeling. 

“You’re wrong, Ewan.” Is what he said, using Merlin’s given name that hasn’t been spoken in centuries, giving his cheek a pat, and left.

He wasn’t wrong, Harry was just stubborn and refused to acknowledge the differences. But it did leave a lot to ponder about himself. How quick he was to kill for Eggsy, to shelter him and his family even without any context, though he needed little explanation for the requirement of aid. When one needed help, wasn’t that the right thing to do? Go and assist? He rather thought so, at least half the time Harry drowned on about being a gentleman and what not. It didn’t seem to apply at the very second.

“I can leave...if it’s a problem.” Came Eggsy’s guarded voice. Merlin turned, refusing to look startled that he hadn’t even noticed his scent, and gave a smile. He waved him in, waiting for Eggsy to take a seat beside him, and offered him a spot of tea; figuring it would be in poor taste to offer a drink this early.

“I didn’t mean to cause trouble,” Eggsy started, before Merlin could get a word in, and sipped the tea he was offered. “Thanks, mate.”

Merlin nodded and returned to his seat. “You did not cause trouble. Harry is—”

“Worried about you lot, yeah. I got that much,” Eggsy summarized.

He sounded wounded despite the blank expression on his face. Merlin could feel the hope bleed from him, see the desperation he tried to carefully mask with bravery and pride. He never doubted the lad to be cowardly, especially when the wounds he bore were to be considered.

Merlin waved a dismissive hand. “He’s being too cautious.”

“Dean would try to find us,” Eggsy started, “Or them,” he corrected. It sounded more of a warning, rather than information. 

“I know, but he is not of worry here. He is just one human.” Eggsy’s face twisted in disgust, likely unprepared for Merlin’s blunt words. It was true, he was one and one less to worry about once Merlin got his hands on him. “It may not be what ye want to hear,” he started.

Eggsy shook his head. “Thing is I do, yeah? Been beating on my mum and I for years. He pushed my Dais.” His head moved quicker, shaking at an alarming rate; Merlin feared of whiplash. “I would have done what I could last night. Bastard had a knife and my mum got involved, knocked her clean out.” His breath quickened, evident anxiety thick in his features, as he relived the events. “It were then, yeah? Knew I needed help. Needed to get them out. He fled, though, and I don’t know why.” His brow furrowed, deepening the little V there. “That’s when I got Jamal, then you.”

Merlin nodded, waiting patiently for him to finish, before he stood to kneel in front of him. It still shocked him that Eggsy didn’t pull away, that his cold, hard hands didn’t deter him when he took hold of Eggsy’s; he was fascinated. He ensured his eyes held Eggsy’s, searching for unknown answers to questions he hadn’t even thought of, and saw pure trust. A person as golden, as perfect as Eggsy trusted a Vampire with his whole being. With his family.

“He won’t harm ye or your family. I promise.” Eggsy’s hands curled in his, offering his fingers to tangle them with Merlin’s. A sense of warmth spread through his chest, thawing his iced soul, reviving dead organs; Eggsy was magical, to possess such power over Merlin’s being, to dare it to live again. “I won’t allow it,” he added. Eggsy gave him a small smile that pulled against the scab on his lip, causing it to rip a bit and bleed. “Here.” Merlin swiped the fallen liquid before it could reach his chin. He wiped it off on a pocket square he had in his pocket, thankful he stuffed it in the previous night.

“Does it bother you?” Eggsy asked once Merlin finished cleaning his face. Merlin looked up thoughtfully, wondering what could be going through that brain of his. Eggsy’s smile was careful this time, but no less bright. “The blood,” he clarified softly. “Does it bother you to be around me?”

Merlin settled back on his haunches, considering his answer. Did it bother him? To an extent, he supposed it did, but he’d been around Eggsy enough now, nearly two years, and the thought of his aroma, the fragrance, and how rich and floral it was, going without it for more than a day...well, THAT bothered him. It was never about blood, at least not now. It was more about Eggsy, what he offered as a person, how he made Merlin feel more alive than his memory could recall back to his human years.

“No.” He answered after a pause. Merlin took a slow, bracing breath that did little to fill his lung with needed oxygen, more of habit really than anything, and squared his shoulders, holding Eggsy’s gaze. He tried to ground himself in the depths of them, at the very least not get lost in them, and saw all the assurance he needed to have courage and say, “It bothers me that you’re not around each day.”

The confession was heavy in the air, likely too forward, but he’d grown old enough to read body language, to know his words would be received how he desired. He could hear Eggsy’s heart quicken, almost feel it pulse between them, how it thickened the scent of his blood; his throat flared with anticipation to feed. Merlin swallowed excess venom to cool his esophagus, and leaned in to get a better lung full. It was almost torture, literally, to put himself through this much temptation, but Eggsy smelled so good; it caused his still heart to stir.

“Oh,” Eggsy exhaled heavily. The air wafting against Merlin’s face, all hot and heady with floral and sweet notes so intoxicating, it would drive him mad. “Oh.” Eggsy repeated with more force and wonder than before. “You like me?” It was worded as a question, rather than a statement. Merlin’s lips turned up, giving him a tiny, crooked grin. “Like..like me?” It was as if his words were unfathomable, that there was no way Eggsy would be wanted by anyone; that made Merlin sad.

Another emotion he’d tried hard to suppress, for a million reasons he wouldn’t relive at that moment, almost as foreign as his interest in Eggsy. He lifted up onto his knees to better face Eggsy, their faces eye level now, and leaned in until there was just a hair of space between their lips.

“I do,” he whispered. Their lips brushed as he spoke, causing Eggsy to shiver in response. A delectable reaction that Merlin wanted to entice out of Eggsy time and time again.

Eggsy's breath hitched, erupting the most adorable little squeak between parted lips, as his heart galloped off, pounding against his rib cage as if it’d bust free at a moment's notice. Merlin was drawn to him, lured in by his unapologetic humanity, how his response to affection was so fierce and strong; his body tipped forward for closure. Just as their lips were to meet, the door swung open, putting a plethora of space between them with Merlin on the other side of the room in a second flat, leaving Eggsy to pant with eyes locked on Merlin. Beneath wonder and fascination lie curiosity and a touch of fear, which Merlin knew was a normal reaction to his speed, but the knowledge didn’t stop the pain from engulfing his chest. A new thirst filled his throat, one to comfort and protect Eggsy from ever feeling unsafe again, even if he caused it.

Harry cleared his throat. “I hate to break this up, but your mother and sister are up and asking questions.” He sounded as uptight as his spine looked, straight and rigid. He waited until Eggsy murmured his thanks to Merlin, before he closed the door and snarled louder than Merlin’s ever heard. “You hypocritical arsehole!”

The accusation did little to ruin his mood, Merlin felt entirely too jubilant for the old alcoholic’s statement to bother him. He wanted to savor in this moment, appreciate the emotions that grew between himself and Eggsy; there was something, he was sure. Was he a hypocrite? Quite so, but now wasn’t the time to focus on just then. They had bigger fish to fry.

“Not now, Harry.” Merlin gave him an ounce of attention as he turned to his desk, and got to work on his computer. “We have some work to do.” Harry didn’t like what Merlin explained, nor did Merlin give a fuck, yet he still sat across from him and spoke numbers, estates they owned—ones that were available and ready to be used—and what they could do to get the Unwin’s out from under Dean Baker’s clutches.

Then, and only once they were safe, he’d take care of the issue at hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long with an update. Actually, the last time I updated this I was just starting a new job, which is so busy that the sheer thought of writing tires me. I miss my characters, I miss writing, but I'm also burned the fuck out between hardly any ambition, work and life.
> 
> I just hope it sticks with me, this muse that is. 
> 
> And I do hope you all enjoyed, are healthy, happy and making it through this shit storm of a year. 
> 
> Lots of hugs and love.

“Are you sure, guv?” Merlin held his gaze, sincerity and promise deep within hazel eyes. Eggsy’d forgotten how memorizing they were, as if the three short weeks they’d been apart had hindered his memory any; it hadn’t. “This is a lot,” he insisted when Merlin didn’t answer.

In his hands were the deed to some outlandish, at least to Eggsy, sized home in Wales. It weren’t far from London, but put enough distance between his mum and baby sister from Dean. Eggsy wanted to take it and run, yet there was this nagging feeling deep in his gut; this was too much. He was already paid handsomely for each blood draw they made, but a home? Free and clear, no payments beside the monthly utilities, food and whatever else his mum and sister may need. Which Eggsy could afford and then some. Even still, that didn’t make this offer any more appealing. Well, of course it was, but his rational brain disagreed and forced his hand back toward Merlin, shoving the form that held freedom for his family, back at the old Vampire.

“It is a gift, Eggsy.” Eggsy shook his head, shoving it further into the blokes chest. Merlin reluctantly took it, though he didn’t put it away. “This is the best option for your mum and sister,” he reminded Eggsy.

“I know.” But it felt wrong, he left unsaid. “I ain’t earn that, yeah?” Eggsy shrugged. “Wanna work for what we have, ain’t a charity case.” The ghost of a smile played on Merlin’s lips. “You’ve done enough already, right?”

Something changed, the air grew cool and grim, confusion and despair wrinkled hard lines, making the man look worlds older than the fifty years he normally got away with. Merlin shifted on the sofa, moving just a bit closer to Eggsy, and took a deep breath to ground himself. Eggsy watched the way his shoulders squared in preparation for whatever he needed to say, and saw the struggle deep within eyes that usually held certainty.

“I haven’t, no,” Merlin finally said. Eggsy scrunched his face; what did he mean? “When ye didn’t show...I knew there was something wrong, but I chose to ignore it. I suppose I confused the feeling with paranoia, perhaps ye needed space. Or you thought you didn’t want to do business with a Vampire.” Merlin watched him carefully, likely to gauge his reaction. Eggsy offered a tentative smile, hopefully it came off in encouragement to continue, that he didn’t care. “So I left ye alone,” he added; it must have worked. “I realize now that what I felt—” His brows knitted together, deepening the V between them in an intense frown, “—Was likely a connection to ye. Call it a sixth sense.”

There was that sixth sense thing again, he recognized the phrase from Harry back when he was recruited for this job. It was odd then, but made perfect sense now, and perhaps it had to do with Merlin’s consumption of Eggsy’s blood. The whole thing was a mystery, causing several questions to pop into his head; he still wanted to ask Merlin everything. Eggsy forced his mind to focus, he had mum and Daisy to worry about; he was thankful they slept despite strange surroundings.

“Right,” Eggsy allowed, voice tight and uneasy. Merlin shifted then. Eggsy shot a hand out, stopping Merlin from going further, his palm wrapped around icy cool, smooth skin. It was strange, a feeling he supposed should scare him away, yet drew him near. “It ain’t you, yeah? Just…” Eggsy grimaced, working what he wanted to say just right; he didn’t want to scare Merlin off. And fuck if that weren’t the irony of the century. “I’m just worried about them,” he explained.

It was just as much the truth as it were he didn’t want Merlin to go. And where the fuck was he going? This were his home, yeah? Eggsy should be the one giving his goodbyes, yet here he was, holding a—God only knew how old—Vampire’s arm, willing his eyes to beg him to stay.

“I know,” Merlin agreed with a small smile. It barely touched his lips, but rang clear in his eyes. They crinkled in a way that caused Eggsy’s heart to beat wildly, as if he were a race horse in the derby, galloping as quick as it could to the finish line and Merlin was on the other side. “That’s why I’m offering this.” He placed the folded sheet back into Eggsy’s free hand, coaxing him to accept a gift that was far beyond his wildest dreams. “Take it.” Merlin’s arm turned beneath Eggsy’s hold, drifting away until his hand held Eggsy’s and tugged until they were just a breath apart. “Please,” he whispered. His breath was like a cold winter breeze, clean and fresh with the bite of frost on his mouth.

“Okay,” Eggsy whispered, completely and utterly caught in a trance by the creature before him. “Yeah, alright,” he repeated, inching closer and closer til his lips met his. It was just as mind blowing as the first time, his mouth like kissing ice and fire combined, sending heat and shivers down his spine.

The kiss lingered on his lips, even when they pulled away with restraint thick in the air, left him to yearn for more but relinquished his desires in favor of another peck, just a tiny thing in thanks, and took the deed that would give his mum peace. Eggsy prayed she’d go for it, despite her willingness to allow Dean control, giving her body up for money and a roof over their head, she still possessed some shred of pride. Eggsy was just bloody tired of watching it diminish little by little with every punch, kick, foul word spoken in her name and drug that took her further from him and Daisy. Especially Daisy. She were still small enough to need their mum, whole and in one piece physically and mentally.

“Get rest,” Merlin suggested, even if it sounded like it pained him to say it. “We can speak more in the morning.”

Eggsy stood, their hands still intertwined, wanting nothing more than to stay in his presence. But he nodded, squeezed his hand, and wandered back toward his designated room to find his girls sleeping soundly. He packed away the paper that promised them safe passage to a new life, with a prayer Dean never found them, and got himself sorted for the night before he crawled in beside Daisy. He brushed fallen blonde curls from her cheek to press a tender kiss there, and rested his head on a pillow. Sleep wouldn’t find him right away, not when he had butterflies in his belly, swarming around in a way that brought a smile to his face and the mental image of Merlin’s soft, reluctant turn of lips that was so clearly a smile only meant for Eggsy.

Instead of nightmares and threats, Eggsy dreamt of Merlin’s face. A soft, pale but lively glow, as if he were human.

\---

Weeks passed, turning into months, and all legalities for the home was transferred in Eggsy's name without issues. 

“I want to thank you.” Eggsy started, shifting from foot to foot with his head down. “You’ve done so much for my mum and sister, don’t even owe them nothin’.” Merlin smiled, a small crook of lips Eggsy couldn’t see because he had an odd obsession with his feet at the moment. Nerves. It was an emotion Merlin hadn’t felt in a long time, too long for it to resurface and emerge from the depths of his inhumane state. “I wish I could repay you,” Eggsy went on to say, tone stronger now and more sure of the words he spoke than before. “Done too much.”

“No.” There was no reason for the lad to believe that was true. “I’ve not done enough.” The implication of his words weighed between them; Merlin planned to do more. First he needed Eggsy safe with his mum and sister, then Merlin’d go on a hunt for blood that wouldn’t be consumed. Dean was on his radar, the slime was quiet which meant he had an idea there was trouble ahead. “But I promised you safety, and I will provide.” He was a man of his word.

Eggsy gazed up, his eyes wide with understanding but chose not to address the danger that swirled in Merlin’s statement. “You already have.” He offered a weak smile.

“Hm.” Merlin stood from his desk to take Eggsy’s and hand brought him to sit with him on the sofa. Eggsy was always surprisingly willing, as if their proximity held no warning; it fascinated him. “You’re due to join them, aye?”

Michelle and Daisy had already moved to Wales, were settled in and comfortable with the knowledge Dean could not find them. Just like Eggsy, his mother was oddly forthcoming with Merlin’s vow of security. It was blind faith that confused him, the woman didn’t know him from a hill of beans. But then he supposed Eggsy had something to do with that, a promise of a good life where she could be her own woman and raise her daughter without fear of injury. Merlin wanted to preserve life, it was the whole reason behind the blood bank, and couldn’t fathom a human with the desire to harm his own wife, flesh and blood; it made him sick.

And it overwhelmed him, to know this stranger could pull such deep, strong emotion from the depths of hell and force him to feel human.

Eggsy shook his head. “No. Gonna stay here...if that’s okay,” he quickly added when Merlin raised a brow. “I should have asked.” Again his face turned down, as if the thought of meeting Merlin’s eyes was uncomfortable.

“Eggsy.” Merlin slipped a finger under his chin, beckoning his face up, and held his eyes. “Ye needn’t ask, your room is yours.” He’d done enough redecorating, made sure it was fit for the lad and provided as much comfort as he could. “But I would feel better if you were safe.” Merlin knew how that sounded. It said more of his slow, but sure, blossoming feelings for him.

The realization scared Merlin almost as much as it should Eggsy. But again he proved Merlin wrong, smiling a bit at Merlin’s warning, and put his hand over Merlin’s wrist; it was hot, like boiling water to ice.

“I’m safe here.” His voice bled with sincerity. “Ain’t no other place I wanna be.” Merlin watched him, how his eyes held the world in depths of sea-green iris and swirled with innocence Eggsy didn’t yet understand was in jeopardy. “I want to stay here.” It was evident then, that Eggsy never intended to go with his mother.

Merlin slipped his arm from Eggsy’s grasp, the contact all of a sudden unbearable, and touched his thigh. “Ye dinnae know what you’re saying.” It was a piss poor warning, but he didn’t know what else to say. Eggsy made him feel so many things, lose his words and work harder to say the right thing. Merlin was lost, falling deep in whatever trance Eggsy put on him and couldn’t claw himself out; not that he wanted to. “I’m dangerous.” He was able to convey some caution then.

Eggsy’s face twisted up in a deep frown, a V formed between his brows, wrinkling his face in a way that wasn’t natural and didn’t belong; Merlin wished to ease the displeasure from his face. “You won’t hurt me.”

The positivity spoken in his voice shocked Merlin, that Eggsy was so sure Merlin couldn’t ever hurt him. When his blood called to him as much as his magnificent personality, beautiful face and selfless courage did. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath through unwilling nostrils, and forced himself to work past the ache that rich, sweet and floral aroma caused. Merlin swallowed excess venom, that only mildly dulled the flames that raged in his throat, running through his veins like hot coals leftover from a fire.

When he opened them, Eggsy stared at him with the same confidence and certainty he possessed just moments ago. In a flash, Merlin had his wrist in hand, and nicked his pulse point with a fingernail to lap the trail of blood that fell from the wound, sighing as hot liquid touched his lips and soothed him like cool water against a burn. He was just then aware of the way Eggsy leaned into him, eyes just slits with an odd moan off his lips...something he’d heard before, decades ago, close to pleasure. He lifted off with wild eyes, heart still as stone and yet felt as if it’d pound through his chest, and watched Eggsy.

“See?” Eggsy whispered, as if that proved a point. “Can’t hu—”

Merlin cut him off with a hard searing kiss that broke skin, causing blood to fill their mouths, adding an unholy intoxicating erotica to the exchange. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced, having heard the connection between blood consumption and arousal through stories of Vampires who were crazy enough to skirt such a dangerous, and fucking fantastic, line. One Merlin swore to never walk, the path of human and Vampire relations too dicey and the uncertainty of their humanity, whether be from sucking them dry to illness and death that all humans were destined to, always had Merlin cautiously distant.

And yet it went out the window while his tongue swirled and dipped into Eggsy’s willing mouth, slipping alongside his own, mixing saliva with blood; it was the perfect cocktail. When he pulled away, leaving Eggsy gasping with a mess of venom and blood on his face, Merlin didn’t feel sated and satisfied like he usually did after feeding; he wanted more.

“No?” Merlin challenged, once his own breathing returned to normal. He still had enough wits about him to address the current problem. Yet all he could scent off the lad was a need, it was rich and heavy with excitement and yearning that only came with sexual acts.

“No,” Eggsy answered firmly. It wasn’t the only thing firm, hard and aching for attention. Eggsy moved, situating something Merlin wasn’t yet aware of until his eyes trailed down, zeroing in on the bulge that Eggsy was unsuccessful to conceal. “You couldn’t.” He added, and leaned forward to assault his lips once more before he stood and left Merlin to ponder what exactly just happened.

And the longer he sat, unmoved and yet completely moved by what went on, Merlin understood he WAS headed down that fine line. The same exact one he criticized Harry about, and so many other Vampires like him.


End file.
